LOVE
by recnad865
Summary: Love's like a roller coaster for Ned and Moze.Is their love worth all the effort? xNozex
1. Your My One

-1**Disclaimer: **To tell you the truth, this is my first fanfic….EVER!!!BTW I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG, cuz if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it!!!LOL! L

**Some background info: **Ned and Moze have been dating since the end of 8th grade.(Since the field trip to Huffington Gardens & Gallery to be exact.) It's now the summer after 9th grade and all is well between the two love birds!LOL! I'll try and make it less fluffy!ha!

**You're My One**

**Chapter 1: Love movies and long walks on the beach**

Ned's POV

'Tonight has to be absolutely perfect!' I thought. Tonight was the night that I was going to tell Moze that I love her.

He had already arranged for a dozen red roses (her favorite color) to be sent to her house with a note telling her what time he would pick her up. He had planned for them to go see a movie.(not a scary one, but one she would actually like.) He usually didn't go for the mushy love movies but he knew she loved them so he thought he could suffer through. Then they were to go for a walk on the beach to their favorite spot when they were little, where he would have a romantic candle-lit picnic for two waiting for them. Before the night was up, he would tell her.

Gosh, he hoped she loved him as much as he did her!

After spending about two hours picking out what to wear and getting ready (which was surprisingly long because Ned usually just threw on some clothes on and was out), he finally was out the door. Ned wore his usual, blue T-shirt, blue and white stripped button up shirt, and a black suit jacket over it all. As he told himself in the mirror earlier, he really did 'look good'. He hopped into his car only to drive next door to pick up the love of his life.

As he walked up to the door, Moze walked out the door, obviously already spotting Ned's car. Ned's jaw dropped. She was wearing a pink dress top, with blue jeans, and matching pink wedge heals. "Close your mouth Ned, you look like your trying to catch flies!" They both laughed and Ned opened her door.

They talked and laughed all the way to the movie theatre, but Ned was really nervous inside. His head swimming with emotions that any normal 10th grader didn't have. But somehow, he and Moze where different. They knew each other inside and out and really cared about each other.

Moze's POV

During car ride

'I can't believe that I could love someone this much!' I thought.

'I've never known anyone who I felt so safe and comfortable with.'

'I know this is just one of those 'special' dates Ned takes me on every once in a while, but in the back of my mind, something tells me he has something else planned, but I can't quite put my finger on it!'

They arrived at the movie theatre and got out.

"So what are we gonna see?" "Let me guess, something gory with lots of blood?" Moze laughed. Ned replied, "Actually I thought I'd let you pick. Make it as lovey-dovey as you want!" They kissed, Ned got the ticket and went off to see Moze's movie pic.

After the movie was over Moze asks, "So what next?" "You'll find out." Ned said as he pulls a blindfold over her eyes. She screams, "Ned Bigby! What in the world!" "It's a surprise!" Ned says.

They drove off and after a while Moze asks, "You aren't gonna throw me off a cliff or something like that, are you?" Ned replies, "How'd you guess! You must be a mind reader!" They both laugh and Ned pulls into a parking space alongside the beach. Ned gets out then helps Moze from the car. Then he takes her blind fold off. She looks around amazed. "Wow!" she said. "Come on, lets go for a walk." Ned says. Moze: "I guess were off to that cliff now, aren't we!" "Ha Ha, very funny!" he replies sarcastically.

After walking along the shore for about and hour just talking and enjoying each other's company, they come to Ned's picnic. Moze looks up at the arrangement and starts to tear up a little. "Don't cry Moze, I'll miss that beautiful smile of your's!" Ned says. She looks over at him, then kisses him with all the love in her heart. (a/n: really fluffy I know!)

They walk over to the picnic, sit down, and Ned lights the candles. 'This is the most romantic moment of my entire life!' Moze thought to herself.

After they enjoyed their dinner, Ned cleared off the picnic blanket and laid down. Moze followed and he put his arm around her. They were just watching the ocean waves crash at the shore. He had to tell her right then and there!

"Moze." Ned said. "Hmm?" "You know…….. if you like someone…….. your not supposed to show it, and if you hate someone……… your supposed to pretend that you like them, and if you love someone………it should be easier…..you should finally be able to relax, kinda like we are now." "Yeah, but what do you mean by all of that?" "I mean………..I love you Moze, I love you more than anyone in the world……..and……well…..." "I love you too (starts crying)……even more than you can imagine……and I know where really young, but I know you're the one I wanna be with…there's no questioning it, no overanalyzing it, it just is. I love you so much Ned!" Moze looks up to see Ned, eyes wet from tears as well, reaching into his suit pocket for something. He pulls out a gold circle on a chain. "A circle never has an ending…..it lasts forever. That's how I feel about you…..I'll love you forever, I knew it when we were kids, I know it now, I'll know it always, that your it….you're my one and only my soul mate." He puts the necklace on her and she pick it up to read the inscription, '_My love for you is forever' _They lean over and hug, then they share a kiss for what seems to be a lifetime but was much too short for either of them.

Ned drove Moze home and they said one last 'I love you.' and she walked back inside her house.

Ned parked his car in his driveway, then walked back up to his room, smiling all the way.

Moze's POV

'I can't believe what just happened!' I thought as I admired my new circle necklace in the mirror. Just then I started to cry again. I couldn't help it, I was just so happy. Then I heard a tap at my window. I looked over to see Ned sitting on my roof!

I went over and opened my window to let him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Moze said. "Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you and then I started missing you. I know I just saw you two hours ago, but still…" "Don't apologize to me Ned Bigby!" then she leaned in and kissed him. "Look, I'll tell my mom that you came over to watch a movie or something, ok?!" "K." Moze left to go tell her mother.

Moze walked in and laid down on her bed beside Ned. "So are you sleepin over or what?" Moze said. They had been friends so long that this was the norm for a Friday night. "Sure, but It's getting kinda late so lets get to sleep, ok?!" "Sure."

Ned put his arm around Moze and were soon asleep.

A/N: Well I tried to make it less cheesy and fluffy as possible!!!lol! BTW I did take some stuff in the story from the show Everwood!!!


	2. Camping With Cookie

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified. If I did, do ya think I'd be writing fan fictions. Key word there "fan" fiction! LOL!

****

Author Note: This chapter is fluffy too. But I still love it!LOL! Thanks to StarFreak01 and Countrygurl212 for your great reviews! I didn't think my story was that good, but I guess it is to you guys!LOL!

****

Chapter 2: Camping With Cookie

The next morning

"Ring….Ring….."

Ned woke up and heard his cell phone ringing. It was Cookie. It was ALWAYS Cookie!

"What?" Ned said groggily.

"Well, Lisa was starting to miss all of our school friends, so I planned a camping trip. You in?"

"Yeah sure, just let me ask Moze." Ned replied.

"Wait, is Moze there with you? On a Saturday morning at 7 am?Ohh man!Don't tell me you-"

"It's not what you think…..really!"

"Hey….Moze!…WAKE UP!!!" Moze never really was a morning person.

"Hmm?" Moze said.

"Do you wanna go on a camping trip with Cookie, Lisa, and some other friends?"

"Yeah, sure." Moze answered and went back to sleep.

"She said yeah." Ned replied to Cookie.

"That's great!Just don't let this slip to Lisa. It's kinda a surprise."

"Fine, I won't."

"Well, see ya later Ned!"

"By Cookie."

The morning of the trip

They were all supposed to meet at Cookie's house at 7:30. Ned drove over and helped Moze load her stuff into his car. She still looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. Earlier that week Ned had packed a tent, sleeping bags, and any other camping equipment he happened to find in his garage. (Ned and his family went camping a lot). They got into the car and Ned drove off.

Later at Cookie's

Ned pulled up into the driveway and saw maybe 3 other cars. They walked into the house to find Cookie, a very happy Lisa, Martin Qwerley, Coconut Head, and Seth and Evelyn who had also been dating just as long as Ned and Moze.

"OK, so are we all ready?"

There was a unanimous but very groggy "yes!" and Cookie started out with his instructions.

"Here goes. Lisa and I will be in the front followed my Ned and Moze, Martin and Coconut Head, the Seth and Evelyn." They all went outside to their cars and Cookie drove off followed by everyone else.

"So where do you think we're goin?" Moze asked.

"I don't really know. All Cookie told me was some place that Lisa told him about."

"Typical Cookie!" Moze said sarcastically.

After about 2 hours of driving Cookie finally pulled off onto a dirt road.

"Great, and I just had this dang car washed!" Ned said kind of angry.

Moze laughed. "You're so high-maintenance with this car."

"Well, I just really like it, that's all!"

"No, I wasn't complaining. I think it's kinda cute really." She smiled and so did Ned.

"I love you Moze."

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her.

A few minutes later they stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees.

They all got out and immediately set up their individual camps. When they were done, it was getting dark, so Lisa and Cookie made a fire and started roasting hot dogs. Before long, they were all sitting around the fire, telling stories of their middle school years.One of which mad Ned and Moze blush.

"So you guys remember when Ned and Moze used to pretend date to make someone else jealous?" Martin said.

"It really didn't look like you guys where faking." Coconut head replied.

"But we all knew you guys would end up together eventually!" Lisa said.

"You did, did you." Ned said ironically.

"Well yeah. I mean you guys make such a good couple!" Cookie said.

Ned and Moze just looked at each other and blushed. Apparently when they were so oblivious to their own feelings, all of their friends knew all along.

Seth butted in, "So, have you guys 'done it' yet?" everybody got silent. Well everyone except for Evelyn who gave him a good slap in the arm. Ned and Moze got all wide-eyed and shocked. "God Seth! How could you ask him something like that?!?!" she barked at him.

"Well, I wanted to know, and I'm sure everyone here would like to know too!" Seth defended.

"Uhh….well….-" Ned said looking at Moze who still had that shocked look on her face, only to be interrupted by Cookie.

"Ned, don't answer that! It's none of their business!…..Or mine, so I should probably shut up now."

"Well apparently Cook knows! Tell us Cook, when was their little romantic moment?" Seth said.

Moze stood up and yelled, "SINCE YOUR SOOO INTERESTED IN MINE AND NED'S LOVE LIFE, AND IF YOU MUST KNOW……..the answer is………YES! We have. Are you happy now?!?!" Ned stood up looking shocked. Shocked that she actually gave him an answer and shocked that she LIED! (Ned's POV) Now what would everybody think? That Moze and I were all over each other all the time? Well it's really none of their business anyway, so I should care. But in a way I do care. Ever since Moze and I started dating everyone thought that we where virgins and still were. Now they would probably look at them different. He didn't want that. At least not for her. All of this and what it was all about was a lie!

After Moze said that everyone went off to their tents without talking.

As soon as Ned and Moze go into their tent, Ned asked, "Why did you lie to everyone?"

"Well……I thought that if I just told em yes, that they wouldn't ask again. But now I'm starting to regret it. What if my mom finds out about this?! She'd freak! And over nothing!I sort of ruined your reputation and mine! Gosh, I'm such an idiot!"

"No, your not! I can see where your coming from with this. I was a little shocked at first, but I'm fine with it now. People will always think what they want to think and we can't change that. They would think we were lying if you said no and shocked it you said yes."

Ned leaned over and hugged her. "You know what?" Moze said. "What?" "You're always making sense of things when I just panic. I'm just lucky to have a guy like you." "Yeah, I guess you are!" Ned replied sarcastically. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! No, actually it's the other way around. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend who knows me as well as I know myself and that I love more than anyone or anything in the world." Moze leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her down to him and they had a half-hour make-out fest. They stopped when Ned said, "So, you wanna do it for the hundredth time?" "O yeah!" Moze answered. She leaned over for one last kiss and said, "Goodnight Ned. I love you." "Night Moze. Love you too." They fell asleep still laughing about what had happened earlier.

****

So what did ya think? I like it a lot better than chapter 1. I'm think I'm getting better at this, huh?LOL! I'm open to suggestions and please review! So go on….click that button!!! **Thanks again to all who reviewed and BTW, I'm nowhere near finished with this one.**


	3. Cries, Lies, and Guys

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!!! 

Author Note: This idea hit me at like 2 am, just after I wrote chapter 2!!!LOL!Thanks to my faithful reviewers: StarFreak01,Countrygurl212, and nedandmozeluvr!!! Your reviews made my day!LOL! On with the story!!!……………….

Chapter 3: Cries, Lies, and Guys

Ned and Moze woke up late the next morning and went to the campfire to see if any breakfast was left. As they walked up everyone got quiet. They were obviously talking about what happened the night before.

"So what brings you two outta bed at noon?" Seth insulted.

Ned and Moze looked at each other. 'Dang it! Why did he have to bring that up!?' Ned thought to himself. "You know what Seth, we HAD to sleep late because we had a nice, hot, steamy love fest last night!" Moze answered. "Moze!" Ned said so only Moze could hear him. Seth along with everyone else gave them a wide-eyed look. "You know what Seth? I think your just jealous that I'm getting some and your not!" surprisingly Ned said. "As a matter of fact Bigby, --" "Don't even say it!" Evelyn said to Seth. "Your gonna pay for that Bigby! And you too Jennifer!" Seth yelled as he walked off to go find Evelyn.

The next week on the second day of their Junior year of high school.

Moze walked to her locker. She was relieved that Seth hadn't told anyone what she had said at the camping trip. She worked her lock and opened it. When she looked inside she found a butt load of sex ed pamphlets. Some people walked by and giggled. Moze looked around and found a letter. Undoubtedly from Seth.

Jennifer,

Have no fear, I haven't told anyone your little secret……yet. But at the back to school assembly tomorrow, they will. You can keep this from happening if you tell Evelyn that I'm a great guy and to get back together with me, ok! If not, then everyone will know that little Jennifer Mozely and Ned Bigby aren't as innocent as they seem! Have a great day!

-Seth P.

Moze finished the letter, turned her back to her locker and sunk to the floor crying. She fingered the circle necklace Ned had given her the past summer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ned said in a comforting voice.

"Just this…" Moze said giving Ned the letter.

"Oh……listen, today I won't take you home, I'll take you to my place and we'll work out a plan, ok?"

"That's fine." she replied.

"Let me just stop at my locker to get my Algebra book." They walked together to Ned's locker and when he opened it a bunch of contraception (condoms) fell out.

"Oh my god!" Moze said. Ned looked in and found a note too. It read:

Ned,

I'm sure Jennifer will fill you in on the details. Oh, and BE SAFE!

-Seth P.

Ned pulled into his driveway and he and Moze go out. Ned had already formulated a plan.

"OK, here's the play by play. It's pretty simple, but I think It'll work."

"First try calling Evelyn."

Moze dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Evelyn, it's Moze. I was wondering about you and Seth. I mean, you guys didn't break up or anything?"

"Actually we did." Evelyn said sadly.

"Oh….." Moze answered looking depressed.

"But we got back together earlier today. Why did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering."

"Something tells me you aren't telling me everything."

"No, I am. Does he happen to be with you now?"

"Yeah, he's right here." and she handed the phone to Seth.

"Hello?"

"It's Moze, and by the way, since you and Evelyn are back together, are you still planning to tell the entire school about me and Ned?"

"Actually no. I wasn't even going to if she didn't get back together with me. I was just really mad and I guess a little jealous, but so help me if you tell this to Bigby I'll…….!!!!"

"I won't, but don't ever do anything like that to me or Ned again, get it?!?!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Fine, then bye!"

"By Mozely."

"Well that takes care of that!" Moze told Ned.

"Now who's the one who gets the other outta tight spots?" Ned said sarcastically.

Moze rolled her eyes at him.

"So you sleepin over?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm really sick of that baby crying day and night!"(Moze's parents had just had a new baby girl)

"She'll grow out of it, but until then, you can stay here every night. I'm not complaining." Ned said with flirtatious eyes.

Moze rolled her eyes again at him and they both went down for dinner.

****

I didn't really like this chappy much, but I had to write it cuz it wuz on my mind!LOL! I don't know why I am ending every chapter with Ned and Moze falling asleep together!LOL! BTW, I'm running outta ideas so feel free and give me some, k! Like I said, I'm nowhere near finished with this one. Now…… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	4. Seth's Got Game

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!!!But I soooo wish I owned Ned!GAHH!Whatta hottie!LOL!

Author Note: Thanks for the tips StarFreak01!!!I used em!!!LOL!Also thanks to Countrygul212 for reviewing!!! Onward with the story!!!

Chapter 4: Seth's got game

Same night, during dinner

"Moze, pass the potatoes!" Ned said.

"Here!" Moze answered. Just then, Mrs. Mozely walks in the door looking frustrated.

"Hey Janine, can I speak to Jennifer for a sec?" Mrs. Mozely says to Ned's mom.

"Certainly!" Mrs. Bigby answers.

Moze gives Ned and helpless look and follows her mom into the next room.

"Jennifer Ann Mozely, you know you were supposed to baby-sit your sister tonight! I have the BIGGEST deadline to meet and I need your help!" she yelled.

"OK, mom. Just let me say goodbye to Ned." Moze said a little depressed.

Moze walks back into the dining room and tells Ned's parents she has to go and thanks for dinner. Ned gets up and follows her out the door.

"Well, I have to baby-sit, AGAIN!" Moze tells him.

"Sorry! Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

He leans over and gives her a kiss goodnight.

"See ya later, Moze!"

"See ya!" and she walks off to her house.

__

'Why am I always stuck babysitting? With mom, it's always: job,family,me!' Moze thought to herself as she walked.

The next day at school

"Hey Moze! How was babysitting?" Ned asked an exhausted looking Moze.

"Don't ask!" Moze said ironically.

"Do you wanna take me up on that offer tonight? Maybe see a movie or something?"

"I can't……..babysitting again."

"But you've been babysitting every night for the past three weeks!"

"I know, but mom told me that if I didn't, I wouldn't get that car for my birthday!"

"That's really not fair!" Ned said.

"Well I REALLY want that car! I can't just have you take me anywhere I want to go."

"Yeah you can."

"But I can't do that forever! I need my own car!"

"Well, I see ya later. Football practice. If we're not on time, we won't get to play in Friday's game. By the way, your comin to that, right?" Ned asked.

Moze gave him a sad look.

"I can't, I already asked my mom and she has to work late then, big sister Moze to the rescue!" Moze said with a frown. Ned looked a little disappointed.

"Oh….well, that's okay. I'll come over after and hang out."

"I don't see why not!" Moze said a little happier.

"Great, see ya later!"

"Bye."

Friday night

Ned was the starting QB. The end score was a victory for Polk! Ned had scored the winning touchdown! Ned left the locker room and headed to Moze's to tell her the good news.

During the game at Moze's house

__

'Ned's starting and I'm here watching this brat!' Moze thought 

Just then there was a knock on the door.

It was Seth.

"What is it?" Moze asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company. I brought a movie."

"Yeah that's fine, but don't try anything, ok!" Moze said suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

Seth put the movie in.

He sat down next to her on the couch. Moze had barely gotten any sleep lately and within minutes she was out like a light. Seth leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. She didn't realize because she was out cold.

About an hour later, Ned busts in excited to tell her the good news. But that soon changes to a shocked and angry expression.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"She told me I could stay."

Just then Moze started stirring and woke up.

She thought '_Why am I sleeping on Seth's shoulder?'_

She looked up and saw Ned.

"Whoa, Ned….It's not what you think, really!"

"Don't lie to your boyfriend, Jennifer. Trust should be the building block of all relationships." Seth said.

"Really, it's--"

"Don't Moze, just don't." Ned said as he walked out of her house. Moze stood up and put her head in her hands crying.

__

'How could she do this to me? I thought she said she'd love me forever. Well apparently she was wrong!'

Moze ran up behind him, trying to explain.

"He was lying! Nothing happened! He must have moved my head over on his shoulder or something while I was asleep."

"I really don't wanna hear it right now, Moze. You feel asleep on his shoulder, whatever. But what I don't get is what he was doing there in the first place!"

"Well…..I don't know. I'd been baby-sitting for sooo long, I just wanted to be around someone my own age.He just showed up at my door, and I don't know, I just let him in."

"So Seth just happened to be driving by, with a movie and just casually stopped by you house to hang out? I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like the Seth Powers I know."

"I'm sorry Ned, I'm really sorry, but I didn't do anything, honest!"

"If it was Coconut Head or Martin I would probably believed that but since it's Seth, I just don't know. " Ned said as he walked into his house, without Moze.

__

'How could I believe that jerk! I'm so stupid! He threatened to spread that lie around the school and I still believed him tonight. Ned has every right to be mad at me, but I still don't' know why he doesn't trust me.' Moze thought to herself.

'Why would Moze cheat on me! Ever since we started dating, I've been the perfect boyfriend. Maybe she WAS telling me the truth. If she was, then Seth's getting a beating that's he'll remember for years!' But with this babysitting thing. What if that was all a lie so she could be with Seth?'

Ned laid on his bed thinking until he fell asleep.

'What if he breaks up with me? Oh god, I've really messed things up bad this time!' Moze thought to herself before finally falling asleep.

-TBC

Dun,dun,dun! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think, good or bad! Suggestions always welcome. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	5. An Issue in the Trust Department

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG, blah, blah, blah!

Author Note: Thanks to all who reviewed!!!Since the last chapter lacked fluff, I really tried to add fluff to this one!LOL!

Chapter 5: An Issue in the Trust Department

The Next Day

Moze woke up hoping last night was a dream, but knowing it wasn't. _'I have to talk to him….TODAY!' _ Moze thought to herself.

She went downstairs to get some breakfast, and found a note on the kitchen table.

__

Jenny,

Please watch your sister for me today. I'll be home around 7, but I might have to stay late. Your father's coming home early around 1 so just take a break while he's there and let him watch the baby.

-Mom

"Great, another day babysitting! I'll never be able to get out and talk to Ned." she thought to herself.

Ned's House

Ned woke around noon and decided to go get some breakfast. 'I'll have to talk to Moze today! I can't stand us fighting……but she was the one who cheated on me…….but there still is a big chance that she's telling the truth.' he thought.

'I'm just gonna go over there now while I have the nerve.'

Ned went up, got dressed and went over to Moze's house.

Moze was eating breakfast when Ned walked in. She almost started crying when she saw him. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Ned, why would you think that I would cheat on you? Because I love you more than anyone!" Moze said.

"Do you not trust me for some reason because I didn't lie to you last night and I've never lied to you about anything…….ever!" Moze threw in.

"It's just…..well…..I'm sorta the selfish type. I want you all to myself. I want to be with you all the time, but don't get me wrong, not to like watch over you or anything, just be close to you because…..that's where I'm home."

"I wish you'd told me this yesterday!…saved me from going manic-depressive on myself, and I'm sorry I made you not trust me, but I was wrong to trust him after what he did to us!"

"Moze, it's okay, I understand! I love you, and I'm sorry that I didn't trust you more, but it's not really because I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust Seth and all the other hormone-driven boys in our class."

Moze leaned over and kissed him passionately. That was all the reassurance he needed.

"Do ya want me to stay and help you with the baby?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, that would be great! It sounds kinda cheesy but I get lonely, here by myself.

Just then a there was a phone call. Moze went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenny, it's dad."

"Oh, hi dad. What do you want?"

"You know how I was supposed to come home early today? Well change of plans. Your mother and I have to go to a business conference in San Diego. We won't be home until maybe Monday, but we may be able to come home late tonight if our flight isn't delayed. Sorry, but we had to leave to get this deal."

"It's okay dad. I'm fine."

"That's great honey. Have fun!"

"Oh, I will!" Moze said sarcastically.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye dad."

"What was that about?" Ned asked.

"My dad. He and mom have a business meeting and can't be home until really late tonight or possibly tomorrow."

"Oh…..well that's not really fair, is it?"

"It's really not, but I guess it's my responsibility."

"Well if you have to stay, then I'm staying here with you."

"You really don't have to do that!"

"But I want to!"

"Ok, fine. Thanks."

"Don't mention it!"

They spent the day talking, watching TV and playing with the baby.

After Moze put her down for bed it was nearly 10. They were both exhausted.

She went over and sat next to him on the couch. In a few minutes they were both asleep. Moze in Ned's arms.

A few hours past and suddenly Moze's parents walked in the door. Moze's mom saw the two of them sleeping together and screamed waking them both up, "Jennifer Ann Mozely, Ned Bigby, get your hormonal behinds here this instant!"

"But Mom-"

"No buts' Jennifer!"

"Mom, Ned always sleeps over, you know that!"

"Yeah I do. Well I did until a wonderful young man called me today. What was his name? Sean, ……no, it's Seth. He said that you two where having sex right under my own roof!"

"Well, I just won't stand for this! I thought I raised you better than this Jennifer, and you too Ned!"

"I hate to do this, but Jennifer it's for your own good. I'm not allowing you to see Ned anymore!"

Dun,dun,dun! Another cliffhanger! I bed you thought I rushed the beginning, which I did, but made up for it in the end. U like? Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!I really want to get more reviews on this one!!!


	6. Stealing Kisses

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified! Wish I owned Ned, but that's a different story!LOL!

Author Note: Thanks for the great reviews!!!I'll try and answer the cliffhanger questions in this chappy, k! REALLY FLUFFY! So you've been warned!!

Chapter 6: Stealing Kisses

Same night, same place where I left off

"Mom, how can you believe a story like that from someone you don't even know?"

"Well Jenny, with this subject, I can't afford to take any chances. I don't want you to end up like that Suzie Crabgrass!" (Lumer had gotten Suzie el Prego after 9th grade)

"Well she was irresponsible!"

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but that's how it's gonna be while you live under my roof!"

"Why is it that I'm the only one living under _your roof _lately? I'm raising _your _child! I don't seem to have a life lately! Frankly, I don't see any reason to continue living here! Let's see you handle a new baby now! Come on Ned we're leaving!

Moze ran up and packed some clothes, and marched out the door. She was crying rivers.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Ned, but….."

"It's fine." Ned realized how sad Moze was an thought of a plan.

"Come with me!" Ned said, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

Ned lead her over to his car and he drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, Ned had reached his destination. He got out, popped the trunk, and got out some blankets.

"Come on!" Ned said grabbing Moze's hand again.

They walked for a minute and finally came to their secret hideout when they were younger. It was a sea cave right next to where they had first said 'I love you' to each other.

Moze looked at him and smiled. Ned spread one of the blankets over the sand and they both laid down.

"You know how I said I wanted to protect you? Well, your mom was just being unfair and paranoid."

"I know, but I just had to get out of there!"

"So, do you remember where we are?"

"How could I forget! Our secret hideout!"

"Yep!" Ned said in a laugh.

"We stayed out here for like 8 hours one day and our parents thought we ran away!" Moze said.

"And they finally found us here!" Ned added.

"Good times!" Moze said.

"Great times." Ned answered.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it!"

"Hey I'm getting kinda cold. Where's that other blanket?"

"Right here." and he spread the blanket over them.

Moze grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. But his wasn't an ordinary kiss. Ned knew she had something else up here sleeve. After a few minutes of making out, Moze started unbuttoning Ned's shirt.

"Whoa Moze, what are you doing?"

"Do you need a definition?" Moze said sarcastically.

Ned just rolled his eyes.

"Did you by any chance save any of those 'you know what's' that Seth stuffed into your locker the other day?"

"No, but I have a few of my own." Ned answered.

"Well now would be a good time to get em!"

"Are you really sure you wanna do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

They began to kiss passionately and before long, they were making love.**(I'm not going into detail with this b/c frankly, It's not really needed!LOL!)**

Moze woke up first the next morning and she thought she heard someone yelling her name. Then she heard it again, "NED…….JENNIFER!!!"

"Ned…..Ned…wake up! Someone's out there!"

"What?" Ned said groggily.

"Someone's out there looking for us!"

"Oh, right." he said and rolled back over.

"What do you think they'll think when they _do_ find us, naked, in a sea cave?!?!"

"Good point." Ned said as he got up to put some clothes on. Moze doing the same.

Moze folded the blankets and they both looked over the side of the cave. Both Moze's and Ned's parents were out looking for them.

"O CRAP!" Moze said.

"I have a plan." Ned said as he walked out of the cave.

"NED!!!" Moze screamed. But it was too late. Their parents had already spotted him, and apparently heard Moze scream.

"JANINE!! OVER THERE!!!IT'S NED!!"

Ned's mother ran over and gave his a big hug.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't!" Ned said. _'Can't promise you which part, though.' _ Ned thought.

"Where's Jenny?" Mrs. Mozely asked.

"Right here." Moze said plainly.

Mrs. Mozely ran over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your okay! And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you! You should be out with your friends having fun, not stuck at home babysitting!"

"And the whole Ned thing? Can I still see him?"

"Of course! I was wrong to think that you were irresponsible like the Crabgrass girl!"

"Thanks mom!" Moze said hugging her mom tighter.

"I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart!"

On the way home, Mrs. Bigby said, "Don't think we're just gonna let you two off the hook on this one! Your both grounded for a week!"

"AHH MOM!" Ned and Moze said together.

When they got home, Ned walked Moze to her door.

"Ned?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I always knew it would be you."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed one last time and Ned set off for his house when Moze said,

"Oh, Ned, one last thing!"

"What?"

"You might wanna zip up your pants!"

"Oh, whoops!" they both just laughed and went into their houses.

****

Thought I'd give the cliffhangers a rest on this chappy! So what did ya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	7. Wait For You

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!!!**

**Author note: I got like 3 reviews for my last chappy people!!!I'm not meaning my loyal reviewers but you know what I mean!!!I want at least 6 reviews on this one or I won't write anymore!!!LOL!**

**Chapter 7: Wait For You**

Same day, just later- Moze's house

Moze spent the rest of the day thinking about what had happened the previous night. She was sure she'd remember it forever.

Since she was grounded she decided to go talk to her mom since they were on speaking terms now. She just wanted to make it clear to her mom just what she made her give up.

"Hey mom, can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Sure honey."

"Well I never really got to say all I really wanted to at the beach earlier. Do you know what I've had to give up over the past two months? Ned even thought I was cheating on him! -starts crying- Last night I thought that Ned and I could finally spend time together outside of the house, but that went all to heck when dad told me about your little business conference in San Diego!"

"Hold on Jenny, what business conference? I just worked late. I never went to San Diego." Mrs. Mozely said with a confused look.

"Then why did he tell me that then?" 

"I don't really know. He told me he was just gonna pull an all-nighter at his office last night!" -Mrs. Mozely starts to cry- Moze gives her a big eyed look.

"Whoa, mom! Don't jump to conclusions, especially _that _one!"

"There's only one conclusion to jump to Jenny!" -cries harder-

"No, NO this can't be happening! My life CAN'T be over!!!" Moze exclaimed.

Mrs. Mozely leans in and gives her a hug.

"You know what?" Moze's mom asked.

"What?"

"Forget about being grounded. Go spend the night over at the Bigby's. I'll clear it with Ned's mom and get her to let him off the hook this once." -wipes eyes-

"Mom. I'm not leaving you here alone tonight!" 

"Yes you are Jenny! I don't want you seeing any of this. Just please listen to me!"

"Fine." Moze said softly, while she wiped the tears from her face.

"Good. Now go upstairs and pack some stuff. I love you honey." -gives Moze a kiss on the head-

"I love you too mom."

Moze turns around and walks up to her room.

When Moze reaches her room she sees Ned staring out his window and ito hers. She gives him a weak smile and leans to open the window and sticks her head out.

"I can't help but feel like Romeo in Shakespeare. Ya know, gazing through his girlfriend's window, thinking about how beautiful and awesome she is." Ned said. Moze couldn't help but smile and blush.

"I have good news...and some not so great news." Moze tells him.

"What's the good news?" 

"My mom says she's letting me off the hook and she'd talk to you mom. By the way, can I stay over tonight?"

"You know your always welcome here. -Moze starts crying again- What's the matter, Moze?"

"I'll explain later...it has to do with the bad news. I have to pack now so see ya later." 

See ya in a few." Ned said with a worried look as he hurriedly went around trying to tidy up the place.

Moze packs quickly and walks downstairs to see both her parents there in a heated argument. She already knew what it was about. -starts crying harder- and runs out the door and then over to the Bigby's.

'_knock knock knock'_

Ned answers, seeing that she's still crying and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Shhh...shhhhh. Calm down, I'm here now, just calm down."

Moze looks up at him.

"I can't calm down knowing that my dad had an affair!" -cries harder-

"Oh my god, Moze. I had no idea!"

They walk up to Ned's room and sit on the bed.

"Look, If ya wanna tell me about it you can, or if you don't you don't."

"No I do want to tell you...because...well...I know this sounds corny but...you always find a way to make it all better. I don't know how one person could do something like that for another but you do, but right now I just wanna spend some time with you to, ya know, clear my head."

"That's completely fine. I think I know something that'll make ya feel better."

-Rambles through dresser and pulls out a letter-

He hands it to Moze and says, "I wrote this before we started dating, earlier in the 8th grade."

Moze opens the letter and starts reading:

_Dear Moze,_

_Your my best friend in the entire world. You mean everything to me. I'm not gonna beat around this bush on this one so I'm just gonna say it. I love you. First, I love you as my best friend, your always supportive of any crazy thing that I may think of. Second, I love you as maybe someday being my girlfriend, and third as my soul mate. No other girl has even compared to you and no matter how much I try to deny it, these feelings just keep coming back and now there back again...and I don't wanna push em down anymore. I LOVE YOU!!! I know your dating Faymen and I know he's the jealous type so don't let this letter ruin your relationship with him or ruin our friendship. If you don't feel the same about me, I'll be okay for now, but I know in my heart your my soul mate and I'll wait for you for the rest of my life if I have to. Remember that I love you with all that I am in every way possible._

_Love always, _

_Ned_

_P.S.- I decided to write this letter a week ago when I heard that song "Wait for You". I think it sorta fits the situation. _

**(A/N: this is included in letter)**

_**I will wait for you.**_

_**If you think I'm fine, It just ain't true.**_

_**I really need you in my life.**_

_**If it takes the rest of my life.**_

_**I'll wait for you.**_

_**I don't know what I have to do**_

_**I'll wait for you.**_

By this time Moze was crying happy tears.

"Ned." Moze said weekly.

"I-I didn't know...y-you are the best boyfriend ever...I-I just can't believe you didn't give me this sooner, like right after you wrote it!...I was in love with you back then, I just didn't know how to tell you without hurting Faymen!"

Ned leans over and kisses her. Before long, they found themselves doing the same thing they had done the night before.

After _that _ was over, Moze cuddled up next to Ned and said, "Do you think it's possible to find that one person, I mean _the _one. The one your supposed to be with for the rest of your life?"

"Maybe not for some people, but I'm certain I have."  
She looks up at him.

"Then we have something in common. Aren't you scared though? We're really young." 

"No, I'm not, and I know we're young, but...this just feels completely right."

"I know exactly what ya mean." Then they both fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

Ned wakes up and gets out of bed, then walks over to his dresser. He searches around and pulls out a little black box, then thinks to himself, _'I __**will**__ do this soon!"_

**Author Note: Scratch what I said earlier about it being early in their Junior year, make that late in their Junior year, k!!! LOL!!! So what did ya think??? Please review!!!!**


	8. Life Changing Questions Part I

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's!!! I've said that, what? 1000 times already???LOL!

Author Note: Thanks to my peeps that reviewed!!! The next few chapters I will can only describe in one word, AWSOME!!!I have the next 2 chappy already written!!!yay 4 me!!!Sry if I don't use the correct punctuation!!!LOL!

Chapter 8: Life Changing Questions Part I

-Back where we left off-12:00 pm-

Ned and Moze spent the day just having fun, with Ned do thing the think he did best, making Moze feel okay again…until….

__

'a bay bay…..a bay bay'

Moze dug in here purse and took out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenny, it's mom. Could you come over a second? Your father and I would like to talk to you."

As she said that, all the happiness suddenly drained from her.

"Okay. Just…uh…just give me a sec." Moze said all too wakly.

"Okay, honey. Bye."

"Bye mom." Moze's face turned as pale as a sheet.

"What's wrong Moze? You look kinda pale like your gonna be sick or something." Ned comforted.

"Well I might."

Ned's POV

"Look Ned, I have to go. That was my mom. She said she and dad wanted to talk to me." Moze told him holding back the tears.

Ned didn't need to hear anymore. He knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. He leaned over and gave her a comforting hug.

They sate there, quiet, for a few minutes.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I really need to do this myself."

"Fine. I'll call you later to check up on you, or I'll just stick my head out the window, okay?"

"Sure, well I've gotta go so bye!"

"Bye." Ned leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

He watched her walk across the lawn and up to her house. He never knew that anyone could be that beautiful under the circumstances. As he was thinking that, his mind suddenly drifted elsewhere, but not too far. He started thinking about that little black box up in his room. _'I have to ask her. No, I'm **going** to ask her. But not just yet. It'll have to wait until all this stuff with her parents dies down. She deserves a nice romantic day without all that stress. It has to be absolutely perfect! After all, this IS Jennifer Mozely, the love of my life and best friend. Not to mention the time it took to save up for that little 1 carat diamond I hope she'll be wearing forever after the moment I give it to her.'_

Moze's POV

Moze walked into her house to see her parents sitting on the couch at least a few feet apart from each other. Her mother rose and said, "Why don't you sit down Jenny." Gesturing to the recliner. Moze walked over and flopped down in it. She was drained emotionally an physically.

"Jenny…your father and I think its best it we separate."

"Don't sugar-coat it mom! Your getting a divorce aren't you?!?"

"Yes honey, we are…..and…-" Moze cut her off.

"And what mom?!"

"You, your sister, and I are moving across town to stay with grandma and then I'll find a house somewhere around there."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute! I'd be moving away from my school in my senior year at Dukakis AND moving away from Ned!!! I'm sorry, but I just can't do that! I'm not letting this ruin my life!"

"Well that's too bad Jenny, and I highly doubt It'll ruin your life, because yes you are coming and that's final! We're leaving Saturday so I suggest you suck it up and start packing!"

Mrs. Mozely yelled causing Moze to go into a tearful fit. Moze ran up to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could and locking it behind her. She threw herself onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. Then she heard a knock on her window.

She looked up to see two glistening blue eyes staring at her with a worried expression. She got up and opened the window to let him in. He looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Moze?"

"My parents are-are…getting divorced!" She said and started to cry again .

"A-and my mom wants me and the baby to move across town with her until she can find a house there!" Ned wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"When does she want you to leave?" Ned asked in a serious yet sad tone.

"S-Saturday!" Moze cried.

"SATURDAY! She can't possibly…..It's our Senior year!!!"

"I told her that, but it didn't change her mind, it just made her mad at me!" Ned then realized a way that could get Moze's mom to let her stay.

"This may sound crazy, but I sorta have on of my schemes in mind. I'll come over to pick you up around 6 tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan! A crazy one, but a plan."

"I promise, I'm not letting her do this to you!"

Ned gave her a promising kiss on the lips before climbing back out her window and into his own.

Author Note: So how was it??? Please review!!! I'm not ending this story now or anytime soon!!! I already have a bunch of ideas for at least up to a chapter 15 and I'll go on from there, so no worries!(I'm not from Austrailia!LOL!) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	9. Life Changing Questions Part II

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!

Author Note: Thanks 2 all who reviewed!!!

Chapter 9: Life Changing Questions Part II

Exact same place I left off

Ned climbed in his window, plopped down on his bed and started thinking,

_'I guess I'll have to move my plans up a little'. _

He made an audible humph and hear his phone start ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ned. It's…uh.. Cookie." Cookie said in a nervous tone.

"Hey, so what's up? You sound horrible!"

"It's Lisa…..we kinda slept together a while back and she thinks she might be….well…pregnant!"

"Oh….wow…uh…has she taken a test yet?"

"She's in the bathroom right now taking one. Ned I don't suppose you have tips to gat me outta this one do ya?"

"Nope, sorry. How'd this happen anyway?"

"Well….it was during that camping trip we took. She was really happy with all of it and it just sort of happened."

"Did you use protection?" (A/n: I thought that I made Ned sound like a parents with this line!LOL!)

"She's on the pill…look…uh…here's Lisa, I've gotta go. Call ya later."

"Bye Cook."

Ned put his phone back in his pocket and stared out his window at his depressed girlfriend.

'She shouldn't have to deal with all this. She's tried so hard all her life and now she may not get to gradate with our class! I really need to talk to Cookie about this one, but I guess he's in deeper water than me right about now.'

He walked over and dug out that little black box once again. He sat it on top of his dresser and walked out of his room and all the way down to his car. Then he drove off to his and Moze's special place. He just needed to clear his head and het the nerve to ask that life changing question he knew he'd have to ask very soon,

'Jennifer Mozely, will you marry me?'

-Back at Ned's House-

Mrs. Mozely walked in from work and walked up to Ned's room.

'knock, knock'

"Ned…Ned?…are you in there honey?"

when she heard no response she opened the door and walked in. The room was a pigsty like it usually was so she started putting things away. She walked over to his dresser to fold some clothes and her eyes fell on the box. She gasped then picked it up.

She opened it to reveal the 1 carat diamond.

A few hours past and Ned finally returned home. As he walked in he heard his mom say,

"Ned, can I speak with you a minute?"

"Yeah sure, mom. What is it?"

"Well I came up to check on you a few hours ago and you weren't there so since you most likely wouldn't do it anytime this century, I tidied up a bit. I was folding some clothes on your dresser and I noticed a little black box and wondered to myself 'why on earth would my 18-year-old son have a diamond engagement ring?'. There isn't anything you'd like to tell he, hmm?"

Ned couldn't lie to his mother. He never really could.

"Fine, you caught me! It IS the end of Senior year and I love Moze more than anything and I've know her forever and-"

"But what about college, Ned?"

"We're both going to USC in the fall. We'll get an apartment together and everything. But don't get carried away. I haven't even asked her yet. I don't know if she'll even say yes."

"Ned, you and I both know that that girl is head over heels in love with you . Of course she'll say yes."

"But I still can't be too sure. Don't tell anyone I told you this but her dad cheated on her mom and they're getting divorced."

"Oh that must be awful."

"It really is. Her mom is making her move across town. You know I've had that ring for awhile now. I'd been saving for a year and I wasn't intending to ask her until after graduation. And then this came up. I figured she could move in here to finish out the year and then we'd get married."

"I can see you've really thought this thing out!" -starts crying-

"What's wrong mom?"

"It's just my little boy is growing up so fast an he's graduating and getting married all at the same time!"

"I'll always be your son mom! But I won't be your little boy forever."

"I know son. I love you so much!"

"I love you too mom. Do me a favor and don't tell dad right away about this."

"Okay, I won't."

Ned turns around and walks up to his room. He changes into some pajamas and flops into bed. Jest before he went to sleep he thought, _'_

Mrs. Jennifer Bigby. Has a nice ring to it.'

He fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Author Note: Please review this one!!! I love reviews!!! Tell me what ya think, alrighty!!! Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	10. Life Changing Questions Part III

****

L-O-V-E

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!!! 

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I got like 7 this time!!whoot whoot!!!lol! I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors I may make during this chapter!LOL On with the story.

Chapter 10: Life Changing Questions Part III

Friday Morning-Moze's POV

Moze woke up early Friday morning. She needed to clear her head so she went out for a run. She just couldn't stand it anymore in that house with her parent's constant fighting. She made it back in time for a quick shower and had just pulled on her shoes when Ned knocked on her door to pick her up.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep." She followed him out to his car. After driving a few minutes Ned made a turn.

"Hey, where are you goin? School is the other way!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

"Stop it with your sarcastic comments!!!Where are you taking me if not to school.?"

"Hoppington Gardens."

"Lemme guess, to the exact spot where we had our 'real' first kiss?"

"BINGO!"

"And how exactly does this fit into your plan to get me to stay?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out eventually." He smiled the entire way every time he looked at her until she finally asked, "Why do you keep smiling at me?" She said impatiently.

"Because your beautiful and I love you." with that she shot him one of her million-dollar smiles and gave him a peck on the lips.

Ned pulled in the parking lot and parked. He had already pre-arranged his little 'outing' with the Gardens since he figured they owed him a big one by saving their priceless "Wild Boy".

They walked through the gate and up to the ticket booth.

"Two please, and by the way, steel eagle at 9:30 this evening." The steel eagle at 9:30 part was code for turn on the water show/spotlight at 9:30 so that he would have a very romantic atmosphere to propose.

"Ahh, yes Mr. Big- uhh I mean sir."

"Thanks." Ned took the tickets and they headed toward the Japanese gardens.

"What was that about back there? How'd that man know your name?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's my stalker." Ned said with an all-knowing tone.

"I know that's a lie, Ned! UHH! I hate it when you make me wait for some big surprise!" They both laughed as they walked through the Japanese section. When they reached the end Ned suggested, "So how 'bout that Wild Boy?"

"Sure." Then they walked the short distance to the art gallery. A few minutes later Moze asked,

"You're saving the best for last, huh?"

"Whoops! You caught me!" Moze just rolled her eyes as they headed off to the gate to the rose garden. When they finally got there, a sign on the gate read, _'CLOSED FOR MATINENCE' ._

"Dang it!" Ned said trying to sound as if he didn't know the real reason for the sign.

"Well this is just great!" Moze said.

"Come on, lets get outta here. You never know, I may have something else up my sleeve."

"Don't you always?!" On that note, they took off toward the car and got in. He drove for a bit until they found themselves at the beach, their beach. Ned got out and opened his trunk where he got out a picnic basket, blanket, and a beach bag. They walked over to a spot near the shore and set up their picnic. After they were done eating Ned asked,

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Don't have a suit."

"Who says ya need one?" Ned says with a sarcastic double eyebrow raise.

"NED!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I've got one right here." he said pulling out a suit from the beach bag. She reached over and took it from his hand.

"Fine, you win! I'll go in the cave over there fist and change. You stay here and hear me when I say this, NO PEEKING!"

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen everything already!"

"Very funny!" She walks over to the cave wile Ned simply took off his shirt because he had already been wearing his trunks.

Just as he saw Moze emerging from the cave his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Ned said impatiently.

"H-hey Ned. I-It's C-Cookie. Uhh….I-I have to tell y-you something important."

"Okay….shoot."

"L-Lisa is….Lisa is…PREGNANT!"

"Oh God Cookie!"

"Ned I'm scared and confused and rambling on like a teenage girl but….TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" Cookie said in a way that is complete Cookie.

"Sorry man, but this is between you and Lisa. I've gotta go, Moze is waiting for me."

"O-okay, well bye."

"Bye Cook." Moze walked down to the water and Ned followed.

"So what did he want this time?"

"Tips."

"Oh? About what?"

"Teen pregnancy."

"NO WAY! HE DIDN'T-"

"It's the truth. He and Lisa weren't careful enough and it just happened."

"This is…this is BIG!"

"Yeah, really big!" They spent the next few hours splashing and laughing in the ocean until Ned said,

"You wanna catch a movie?"

"Sounds great! Which one?"

"Why don't you pick it."

"Okay, well I was really wanting to see The Nanny Diaries."

"Something told me you'd pick that one." Moze rolled her eves. They got out of the water, got changed, and hopped in the car. When they got to the theater, Ned got the tickets and snacks and they headed to the theater. When the movie was over they walked back to the car and Ned blindfolded her.

"Hmm…this is all too familiar. I don't think you'd tell me if I asked so I won't as where we're going this time."

"Great. I was getting sick of you telling me that!" Moze punched him slightly in the shoulder. He drove for a few minutes and parked. He led her up an around and all the way to the finally stop on Memory Lane, the Hoppington Rose Gardens. Once he had led her under the trellis, Ned took the blindfold off. She gasped and put one hand over her mouth as she looked around.

"How did you…when did you…oh my!"

"I'm just good I guess."

"Yeah you really, really are!" Ned tried his hardest to control his nervous stomach.

"So tell me again how this is going to let my mom let me stay?" Ned shuffled his feet.

"Well…uhh…you'll see after dinner I guess."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Ned, but….what dinner?" Moze said looking around questioningly.

"This one." Ned said as he clapped twice. Out of nowhere two waiters carried a table and chairs while another carried two platters. They sat them down in their respective places and one of them siad,"Bon appetite, Mr. Bigby and Miss Mozely!" Moze looked at him with an accusing smile.

They sat down and ate dinner, talking about nothing in particular until Ned stood up and reached a hand toward her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Mozely?"

"Why certainly Mr. Bigby, but I'm afraid there's no-"

As she said that, soft waltz music started playing from a place she couldn't quite put her finger on.

With that she got up and took his had and laid her head on his shoulder wile he lead the dance. After the song was over Ned said,

"Moze?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away." Ned slowly got down on one knee and slowly reached in his pocket for that little back box. He took it out and opened it. Moze gasped and let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Moze, I've loved you since the first day I met you and everyday after that. I'll love you forever. So I guess what I'm trying to say is….Jennifer Mozely….will you marry me?" Moze started crying harder and covered her mouth with her hands. She took them down long enough to say,

"YES NED BIGBY! I WILL MARRY YOU!YES YES YES YES YES!!!" Then Ned started crying too as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around her as they cried and laughed at the same time.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED, OH LORD I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" Moze yelled happily.

"Yeah, me too!" They both laughed and shared a nice, long, passionate kiss.

"I love you so much!" Moze said.

"I love you too." Ned replied. Moze took this opportunity to look down at her engagement ring.

"Oh God Ned! It's beautiful! Where and when exactly did you get it?"

"Well I got it over the summer in New York wile I was on vacation."

"Ahh! I love it, but not as much as I love you!"

"You love me more than diamonds?! Gosh! I must be something special!" Moze rolled her eyes and leaned in for another long kiss. She thought to herself,

__

"Gosh I hope this works on my mom. If she takes this the wrong way, she'd kill me, then she'd kill Ned for asking me!"

On the ride home she thought, _'Screw mom! I should be happy right now, not thinking about her!'_

She looks over at Ned and gives him a 'your gonna get some tonight' look. He smiles. Obviously this puts a little spring in his step.

****

Author Note: So how was it??? He finally proposed! yay for Ned!LOL!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	11. For Every Action

-1**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!!!!**

**Author Note: OK, let me just start out with an apology!!!! I'm sorry sorry sorry I took like 2 months posting this new chapter, but I just couldn't find the time!!! My teachers seem to find it amusing to give us as much homework as they can on days where there just isn't time!!!! OK, I've vented enough now on with the story!LOL!**

**Chapter 11: For Every Action**

Same place I left off way back when

Ned pulled into Moze's drive way. They both get out and walk up the steps to the door and go in. Inside they find a frantic Mrs. Mozley packing, cleaning, and taking care of the new baby.

"Jennifer Ann Mozely! I looked up in your room just now and what did I find? HMMMMM???? Can you tell me why you haven't packed a single thing? Or why your principal called today, apparently you didn't go to ANY of your classes, and neither did Ned, am I correct?"

"1) I'm not going with you! I've told you that a million times already, and 2) no, we weren't in school today!"

"Fine, I can handle you not going to school, but Jenny, honey, you HAVE to come with me!"

"NO!"

"OK, I'm trying my hardest to not get angry with you. Lets put it this way, lets say you don't go with me. Your dad's leaving next week to move in with that…..that…..woman. Where would you live?"

"She'd live with me Mrs. Mozely!" Ned added.

"Ohh…that's rich! I can hear the family now, _'Did you hear June's daughter Jennifer moved in with her boyfriend and she's not even married not to mention she's EIGHTEEN!'_"

"Who said anything about not being married?" Moze said wiggling her left hand, and showing off her engagement ring.

"AHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T TAKE THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Moze's mom said while nearly fainting on the couch.

"Jenny,…..NO! I can't let you ruin your life like this!! You were going to college and….and…. How will you two manage, your so young!"

"Look. I'll stay with Ned until Senior year is over. Well get married over the summer and get an apartment near USC."

"I just think your too young and are jumping the gun too quick on this one honey!"

"Why?"

"Oh…-takes a deep breath-…I don't know why I'm saying this Jenny. I guess I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I was only seventeen when I married your father and look where I am now, my husband cheats on me, my daughter doesn't need me anymore, and I've got a new baby to raise all by myself!"

"Mom, I'll always need you, but I can't be your little girl forever. And I can baby-sit Abigail on weekends."

"For all it's worth Mrs. Mozely, I love Jennifer more than anything, and I would never do anything to hurt her. I was actually planning on asking her to marry me soon anyway."

"Ned…..honey. You have no idea what that meant to me! I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law!"

Mrs. Mozely leans in and gives Ned a hug.

"Here's the deal Jenny. I'll go tomorrow and unload everything off the moving van in the new house, then come back and help you move in with the Bigby's. I'll be okay with this marriage thing if you guys promise to wait until later to start poppin' out grandkid's understood?"

They all shared a laugh.

"Understood." Ned and Moze both said.

"Great, but don't get me wrong, Ned's parents and I _do_ expect some _later_ not sooner."

"Well I think it's just about your bed time Jenny." Mrs. Mozely said.

"Very funny mom!"

"I'm serious. I think you need to go to bed."

"Then can Ned stay over?"

"Why? OHHH!!! Ummmm…..sure. I didn't hear a thing!" Moze's mom said with an all-knowing tone.

"Then I just call my mom." Ned pulled out his cell as they walked up to Moze's room. He simply texted her with a "Staying with Moze tonight, k" and closed his phone.

The second he closed her door, she ran up to him and kissed him flat on the mouth. As they made their way over to the bed, Ned's phone started ringing.

'_The timing couldn't be better Cook!'_ Ned thought to himself. But surprisingly, this time it wasn't Cookie.

**Author Note: Who could be this mystery caller? Stay tooned and find out next time on Ned's Declassified SSG…LOVE!!!!**


	12. There is a Reaction

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG!!!**

**Author Note: Thanks for your reviews! Gosh, It's good to get reviews again! **

**Chapter 12: ...There is a Reaction**

Same place I left off(like always!)

_Flashback_

'_Timing couldn't be better Cook.' _Ned thought to himself. But surprisingly, this time it wasn't Cookie.

N.B. + J.M. LOVE!

"Hello?" Ned said.

"Hey Ned. It's...uhh...Suzie."

"Oh...hi."

"Look, I didn't just call you for some chit chat and I'm not going to beat around the bush on this one...I'm...pregnant...again..."

"THAT'S GREAT! CONGRATULATIONS! I BET LOOMER'S ECSTATIC!"

"That's the thing Ned...I'm not so sure It's Billy's child..."

"So why are you telling _me _this?"

"UHH!!! Gosh Ned, you can be so bone-headed sometimes! Remember last summer when you and Jennifer broke up for a month?"

"yeeaahh..."

"And remember at that party we kinda hooked up?"

"Whoa!!! What??!!"

"You may not remember, we were sorta drunk." Ned gone to that party to get his mind off of Moze, but he decided to drink off his feelings instead.

"NOO!!!OH MY GOD NO...YOU can't be...you can't be...it can't be mine!!!!"

"Well, I've not completely ruled it out. All that I ask is that you come to the doctor with me tomorrow and take a paternity test." Ned looked over at Moze who was gazing expectantly at him. He loved her more than anything, he had just proposed a few hours ago, and he may have gotten his ex pregnant at some random hookup when he was drunk, trying to get over her-Moze-the love of his life.

'_Why...why do you have to go and screw everything up!!! Just when things are better than normal with the girl of your dreams you had to go and do this you idiot!'_ Ned thought.

"Fine. What time do I need to pick you up?"

"Twelve. Billy's coming too. He's not too big on the idea that you may be the father but all is well now."

"Ok, twelve it is." Ned started to say bye and get back to his girl when Suzie cut back in.

"Oh, and Ned..."

"Hmmm?" Ned said restlessly.

"I'm sorry your having to go through this. You and Jennifer just built your relationship back up again."

"Don't be sorry...It's my own stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"You can stop now, Ned!"

"Ok, well bye and see ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Ned closed his phone and looked at Moze.

"So what was that about?" Moze asked.

"Oh...nothing."

"I know you well enough that that was defiantly something." Ned gazed into her pleading eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her, no matter how much it may hurt her.

"It was Suzie."

"Suzie Crabgrass...uh... I mean Loomer?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did she want."

-Ned took a deep breath- "I have to go with her to the doctor tomorrow."

"Why?" Moze said dumbly.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. There was this party...and I had a lot to drink...I was trying to get over you because we had just broken up...she had a big fight with Loomer and she was...well...vulnerable..."

-Moze starts crying and jumps up from the bed-

"So your trying to tell me the long-winded version that you knocked up Suzie Crabgrass!!!"

"Moze...I was drunk...I-I didn't know what I was doing...W-we just broke up!"

"Look, I don't really wanna hear it. Apparently during that time when we were broken up, _you_ were out doing God knows what with God knows who and I was lock in my room, eating junk, crying, and everything else that goes along with breaking up with the guy you love. Love, Ned! I LOVE YOU!!! I JUST THOUGHT YOU CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO NOT GO HAVE SEX WITH SUZIE OF ALL PEOPLE!!!"

"I'm sorry Moze...I-I didn't mean to!!! REALLY!!!"

"I don't care right now. I want you out of my house! And take this...-takes off ring-...and this...-takes off circle necklace-...and when you know if Suzie's baby is your or not, then maybe well talk. We can't get married if it turns out you have a kid with some other girl." By this time Moze was sobbing hard...and so was Ned. He really was sorry and didn't want to hurt her. He loved her too much for that. '_GOD! Why do I mess things up like this!'_

"And what was that about downstairs. '_I love her and wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her' _! I think it was a flat out lie." Moze pointed out the window as she covered her eyes with her mouth with her hands to hold back the sobs.

Ned looked at her and gave her one last helpless look. After he stepped outside her window and onto the roof he mouth a tearful '_I'm sorry!' _to her one last time. She just shook her head slowly as she cried. She walked over and slammed the window closed. Moze flopped down on her bed and cried for a good long time. Her life had gone from almost perfect to almost destroyed in a matter of hours. It was all too much. She finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. The Results are In

-1**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's!!!**

**Author Note: I got lots of great reviews last night and today!!!!! Thanks to everyone that did.**

**Chapter 13: The Results are In**

**Ned's POV**

Ned woke up the next morning at 9am. He wished that all that had happened the night before had been a dream, but of course, it wasn't. He got up, got dressed, and looked out his window to see that Moze still had her blinds down. _'She always was a late sleeper.' _ He thought. He decided to go down and get some breakfast. When he got there, he found his father sitting reading the paper.

"Hey dad." Ned asked.

"Hey Ned. You look beat! What happened last night?"

Ned decided right then and there to tell his father everything.

"Moze and I sorta broke up….well I don't know what to call it. Moze and I never really break up….Lets just say we had a fight."

"Ohhh….what about?"

"You know how we broke up last summer and I was all depressed?"

"Umhmm."

"Well I kinda went to this party and drank too much to try and get over her…….I ended up sleeping with Suzie Crabgrass."

"Well that was stupid." Ned's father was always one to tell it like it is and not sugar-coat anything.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not the worst part…..She thinks she may be pregnant."

"Is she sure it's your's?"

"Well no. She's married because her boyfriend got her pregnant after freshman year. I'm going with her to the doctor today. In a few hours actually. "

"Wow……well you better get upstairs and get ready."

"Yeah. Thanks for listening dad."

"Anytime son." With that Ned marched upstairs to get ready.

Moze's POV

Moze woke up around 10 the next morning. She was still dressed in the clothes she wore the day before but she really didn't care. All she could think about was the boy she loved most might have gotten that slut/ her best friend pregnant. She closed her eyes and held back tears. She had heard her mom pull out a few hours ago with the moving van so she knew she was alone in the house. Moze decided to just go downstairs and watch TV all day until Ned or her mom came back with some news. She dreaded the answer that she would get from Ned. The one thing she wanted most was to marry him, but knew it would be wrong to still marry him if he had a kid with some other girl……right?

Ned's POV

Ned pulled out his driveway and drove the short distance to Suzie's house. She was standing in her driveway when he pulled up, along with Loomer.

"Hey Ned." Suzie said worriedly.

"Hey."

"I think were gonna take our car."

"OK."

Ned pulled around and parked then got out.

They all got into the car and Loomer drove off. It was eerily silent the entire way.

-In the doctor's office-

"Well Mrs. Loomer, what are we in for today?" The tiny nurse asked Suzie.

"I'm pregnant and would like to know the paternity."

"No problem." She swabbed the inside of Loomer and Ned's mouths and left with Suzie following her. The nurse had said something about Suzie's test wasn't a s simple as swabbing her mouth. Ned being completely clueless the entire time just stood there nervously.

Suzie walked in the room and half hour later looking just as nervous as Ned. They waited there in silence for the next hour until finally the doctor stepped in.

"Mrs. Loomer, I have your results." They all held their breath.

"The father of the baby is one Bill Loomer." They all let out a sigh of relief. Suzie and Loomer hugged and Ned was near tears. He wondered what Moze would say when he told her.

They all got in the car and the ride back was a little less heavy hearted than coming. Ned hopped out of his car and into his own then headed to Moze's.

No one in particular's POV

Ned walked up and knocked on Moze's door.

He heard a distant, "Come in!" so he did.

He walked in and saw Moze laying down on the couch watching TV. She immediately sat up when he walked in and turned rather pale. Ned walked over and sat down next to her.

"Moze….Before I tell you the results, I'd like you to know that I'm sorry and I'd never do anything like that intentionally to hurt you, because I love you more than anything or anyone." Moze started crying because she assumed that Ned was about to tell her he was the father.

"I love you too." Moze replied. Ned leaned in and hugged her. He whispered in her ear,

"No Moze, I'm not the father." With that Moze hugged him tighter and they both had a nice long cry.

"I'm sorry I overreacted last night. I just didn't want to loose you again."

"Don't apologize Moze. You had every right to overreact. If anything you under reacted." This made her smile.

"Ned?"

"Yeah Moze?"

"I want my ring and necklace back."

"By all means Mrs. Mozely." Ned pulled them out of his pocket and put them on her.

Ned laid down on the couch and Moze snuggled up right next to him.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Ned asked.

"What?"

"I don't really know what to call you once we get married. I can't really call you Moze anymore can I?"

"You can call me Moze. You're the one who gave it to me and that's how it's gonna be, got it?"

"Got it!" They both smiled and fell asleep.

**Author Note: So what did ya think??? Yay! Ned's not the father!!! Please review!!!!!**


	14. Planning a Wedding

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified!!!**

**Author Note: I got bunches of reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!!!**

**Chapter 14: Planning a Wedding**

Ned and Moze woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. It was Mrs. Mosley back from her moving trip.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" she said.

Ned and Moze sat up, blushing.

"Okay, we need to get started as soon as possible. I talked to your parents, Ned, and they said they were fine with Jenny sleeping in your room as long as we put her bed in there. Now get up!"

They hesitantly got up and began moving Moze into Ned's room. Hours later, all of Moze's things, minus her dresser, where moved into the Bigby's. Moze and Mrs. Mozely shared one last hug before she left. Ned and Moze sat on Ned's bed and looked around the room admiring their work.

"Moze?"

"Yeah?"

"We never really got to do what we intended to do last night." Ned said with the classic, double eyebrow-raise

"I was thinkin that too." They started kissing and what not, blah blah blah, you get the point, moving on. (LOLZ!)

-the next day-

Since it was Sunday, Moze decided to get a jump-start on wedding plans. You know Moze, always on top of things. Moze woke up early and was sitting at the kitchen table with paper scattered all over it. Ned, like always, woke up late and went downstairs to see a frantic Moze.

"Morning Moze." Ned said leaning in for a kiss which was stopped by her hand.

"No time for lovey-dovey stuff. Do you realize how much goes in to planning a wedding? There isn't enough hours in the day!"

"You look like your handling it fine."

"Ha ha! We need to settle on a date. How does July 8th sound?"

"Moze, Moze! Don't start hounding me with questions this early in the morning!"

"Ned, its 1pm!"

"Exactly my point!...Alright, alright. Yeah, that sounds fine."

"Great. Well I made a calendar this morning of all the things I need to do each day to get ready. Today I had to pick the date, pick out invitations, and pick out the cake. Stupid baker guy needs the order two months in advance!"

"Just chill Moze! We can handle it."

"You mean _I _can handle it. If we had it your way, there would be video games at the reception!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

"Whatever. Anyway, you need to go get dressed. We have an appointment with the cake guy at 3!"

"Whooptiedo!" Ned said before marching up the stairs to get ready.

-Cake place-

"Thanks Edwardo!" Moze told the cake decorator.

"Your welcome, Miss Mozely. We will have the cake by the 7th of July!" Edwardo said with a thick accent.

"Where to next?" Ned asked.

"We have another appointment with the invitaion people at 4 so we better hurry!" They hopped into Ned's car and sped off.

After they had settled on an invitation, they decided to go home.

Moze took one look at her calendar, and shrieked.

"We have exams Friday, and I have lots of stuff planned for Thursday. We need to keep Thursday clear for a cramming session! I'll just have to pick the wedding party today then."

"Great! How exciting!" Ned said half-heartedly.

"I need you to pick your groomsmen. Cookie's the best man, I presume? That leaves 3 more."

"Yeah. How about Martin, Coconut-Head, and Gordy?"

"That's fine as long as Gordy doesn't bring the weasel!"

"I'm sure he won't. At least I think I do!" Moze just shook her head.

"My maid of honor is Lisa, then Claire, Evelyn, and Suzie."

"Woah, wait a minute! Suzie?"

"Yeah, I know! She is one of my friends, even though she did almost wreck our relationship."

"So who's the flower girl and ring carrier?"

"It's ring bearer, Ned! The flower girl will be Abby (aka the new baby) who is going to be walked down by my cousin Sarah. I thought we could get Suzie's son to be the ring bearer."

"Whatever you want, I'm happy with. You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"I'll order a pizza or something."

Moze gave a distracted, "umhmm." and continued to schedule appointments and what not.

After dinner they decided to get to bed early. They had finals all week that week. They talked a bit before going to bed. Obviously not following the guidelines set by their parents. (they were in the same bed, but no hanky-panky!LOL!)

"Ned?"

"Yeah, Moze?"

"Do you think we should tell people about us getting married?"

"I think we should probably wait. It _is _high school, and rumors spread like wild fire."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still wearing the ring though. I'll just turn it around so people can't see the diamond. They'll think it's just your average ring...night Ned."

"Night Moze. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author Note: Not one of my best chapters but the next few will be better, I promise! Don't plan on ending it anytime soon BTW, unless you think I'm running it into the ground??? Please review!!!**


	15. Dresses and Confusion

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's!!!**

**Author Note: Sorry if I rushed the last chapter!!! I'll try and make this chappy less rushed, k! )**

**Chapter 15: Dresses and Confusion **

-The next Saturday-

Moze's POV

Today was finally the day! At 2 Moze was going to the bridal shop to pick out her dress/bridesmaid's/ ect. dresses! It was 12 and Lisa was supposed to come over a little before and hang out/ help plan. Just as Moze was thinking she heard a knock on the door. It was Lisa and Cookie. Ned came clomping down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Ned!" Cookie said as he and Lisa stepped in. Lisa caught sight of Moze and rushed over as Cookie and Ned started talking.

"Moze! It's sooo great to talk to a girl again. I mean, I love Simon and all, it's just...well...he's such a guy!"

"I know whatcha mean!" They shared a girlish laugh.

"So we've got two hours to do whatever, right?" Lisa asked.

"Well I thought you might help me do some planning, but we need to catch up. We haven't talked in like forever!"

"Yeah I know!" Just as Lisa said that she turned a nice shade of green and said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left!" Moze replied.

"I'd better go check on her...morning sickness..." Cookie told Ned and Moze.

Cookie left and Moze leaned into Ned and whispered,

"I think it's really sweet how he always takes care of her, don't you?"

"Yeah, he really does love that girl."

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

Moze said with a dreamy look, "Just think, Ned. Someday that'll be us, getting ready for a new baby!"

"Someday. We can barely take care of ourselves now!" Ned said hastily.

"I know, I know!...But SOMEDAY I know you'll make a wonderful dad." The smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss before Cookie and Lisa emerged from the bathroom, Lisa didn't look so wonderful.

Moze got up and followed Lisa in to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Ned's POV

"So Cook, we really haven't had time to talk since I heard Lisa was pregnant, and I need to ask you something." Ned asked.

"Ok, shoot."

"Will you be my best-man?"

"Sure man!"

"Great!"

"Well since I'm the best man and all, I think we need to start planning that bachelor party if ya know what I mean?!"

"Whatever Cook." Cookie gave a thinking and planning look.

They just sat on the couch and played video games.

After about an hour had passed, Moze and Lisa decided it was time to go.

Moze drove Ned's car. The store was about a half hour away, so they left early in case of traffic. Finally after battling the tourist flow, they made it to the dress store.

Once inside, Moze immediately started looking at gowns. She looked for half an hour, occasionally picking one out and handing it to Lisa, and decided to start trying one on. She lucked out on her last dress. It was a simple, yet elegant, strapless number with intricate beadery starting and the hip and angling down. Both girls gasped at how beautiful she looked in it.

"Ned is going to die, just die, when he sees you in this!!!" Lisa exclaimed with a girlish shriek. Moze just sighed and admired herself in the full-length mirror.

The two left after Lisa's and the other bridesmaid's dresses where picked out and purchased. The bridesmaid's dresses didn't follow the usual cliché of being absolutely dreadful. They were white as well, had small straps and were long and flowy at the bottom.

When Moze stepped out of the store she immediately turned to a trash can and threw up. Luckily, Lisa had been holing the dresses.

"Moze, are you okay?" Lisa asked.

"Just peachy!" Moze said sarcastically.

"We'd better get you home and in bed. You don't look so good."

"Maybe you're right." The two climbed into the car, while Moze drove home without anymore puking episodes.

When Moze stepped into the house she ran to the bathroom to barf again. Lisa took the dresses up to Moze's and Ned's room and hung them in the closet next to Moze's bed, then rushed downstairs to check on Moze. Ned was already by her side.

"You can go Ned. I'll take it from here." Lisa said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Go do guy stuff with Simon."

"Fine." Ned said kissing Moze on the head who now sat clinging to the bathtub and toilet.

"Moze?" Lisa said. Moze just looked up holding back the urge to throw up.

"Moze, could you be pregnant?" Moze shot a scared, worried, and sick expression at Lisa before leaning over to throw up again.

**Author Note: Dun Dun Dun! Another cliffy! I noticed I put bunches of big words in there. I blame my English teacher!!!LOL!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	16. More Plans

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's!!!**

**Author Note: I got lots of responses to my last chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!**

**Chapter 16: More Plans**

-Same place I left off-

"Moze?" Lisa asked. Moze just looked up holding back the urge to throw up.

"Moze, could you be pregnant?" Moze shot a scared, worried, and sick expression at Lisa before leaning over to throw up again.

After a brief sick period, Moze looked up again.

"Lisa I honestly don't think so, but it's a possibility. Ned and I use every type of protection under the sun so I doubt it."

"Well you need to take a test anyway." Lisa said looking concerned.

"I will. I think Mrs. Bigby has one under the sink in here somewhere..." Moze said rummaging through the droor.

"AHA! Found it!" Moze said triumphantly.

"Uhh...Lisa, could you go get Ned?" Moze added.

"Sure." Lisa responded as she walked out the door. Soon after, Ned was at the door.

"What's wrong Moze?" Ned asked with a strong, concerned look.

Moze took a deep breath.

"Well, there's a possibility that I might be...pregnant." Moze said looking sick again.

"Whoa! There's no way! You can't be..." Ned grabbed the door frame to balance.

"Ned...say something!" Moze said near tears. Ned walked in, closed the door, and sat down next to Moze.

"If that test is positive, we can handle it.-takes a deep breath- I just want you to know that I love you no matter what, k." Ned whispered.

"I love you too, but I'm still really scared." Ned leaned in and hugged her.

"Be strong, Moze. I'm always here for you." Ned said near tears himself.

"Okay, I'm ready." Moze said opening the door to let Ned out.

The next few minutes were the longest in either of their lives. Lisa and Cookie had decided to leave and let Ned and Moze have their privacy. Ned sat there holding Moze in a tight embrace as the clock slowly ticked out the minutes. When the time was up, Moze entered the bathroom and closed the door. She stayed in there a few seconds and stepped out crying her eyes out.

"Moze?" Ned said weakly while rushing over to hug her.

"It's negative, Ned. I'm not pregnant!" Moze said through tears. Ned hugged her tighter, tears rushing down his cheeks. After a good, long cry, they sat down at the couch to watch tv.

"Moze, if you're not pregnant then you probably have the stomach flu. I need to get you to bed."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I am pretty weak." Ned stood up, then picked Moze up prince charming style and carried her up to their room laying her in her own bed.

"If you need anything, I'm here. I think I'll take a nap myself." He said as he stepped into his own bed.

Moze thought to herself before falling asleep, '_I can't believe I get him as a husband. I couldn't ask for anyone better.'_

--------------------------------------N.B + J.M 3 ------------------------------------------------

The next few days went fairly uneventful. Ned and Moze hadn't told Cookie and Lisa the results, so they were sort of in the dark.

When Moze walked into school the following Wednesday morning she got bombarded with stairs from her classmates. She just gave them questioning looks. Moze had no idea why they were staring until Martin, being the chatter box that he is, came up to her.

"Is it true?" Martin asked in his usual speedy voice.

"Is what true, Martin?"

"Is there gonna be little Neds or Mozes any time soon?" Moze got all bug eyed.

"NO!!! Who told you that?!"

"Well no one really told me. I overheard Cookie and Lisa talking about it and I kinda blurted it out. Blurted, that's a funny word, bl-"

"Shut up Martin!" Moze said running to find Cookie and possibly kill him. She finally found him and pushed him into a locker.

"Betcha didn't know the class loudmouth overheard your conversation with Lisa, huh?"

"I'm sorry Moze! I thought she knew! You guys never told us and I just wanted to know!"

"For your information, and EVERYONE ELSE'S, NO, I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!"

Everyone in the hallway turned to a neighbor and began to gossip and whisper.

'_Where the heck is Ned? He dropped me off and said he was going to park the car, and I guess he just left.'_

Moze went to all her classes that day, but when she stepped in to her guidance class for study hall, the teacher walked over to her.

"Miss Mozely, can I speak with you a moment privately?"

"Yes Mrs. Davis." Mrs. Davis led the two of them outside into the empty hallway.

"It has come to my attention that you and Mr. Bigby are expecting? Am I correct?"

"Whoa! That was just a big misunderstanding, Mrs. Davis. I'm not pregnant."

"Miss Mozely if you're lying to me, you're only hurting yourself."

"I'm not, honestly!"

"I'm glad to hear that. In study hall today, I thought I'd help tutor some students in math. I was wondering if you could answer some problems on the board an let said students see that someone their age is capable of such problems."

"Okay, I'll help." They stepped back into the class as everyone got silent.

"Okay class. Today I am going to help you study for your final math exams that take place Friday. Miss Mozely had kindly offered to help answer some problems on the board." Mrs. Davis pointed her hand toward the board and ushered Moze to answer the problems.

Moze picked up the marker with her left hand and held it to her side while she thought about how to solve the problem. A sudden eruption of gasps and whispers came from the class. Moze turned around to see everyone gawking at her. Moze gave a questioning look. Once again it was Martin to the rescue.

"Hey, since when are you engaged Jennifer?"

Moze couldn't say anything except, "Uhhhh..." It felt like an eternity to Moze, but the bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the school day. She ran from the class and to her locker as fast as she could, then hopped into Ned's car that had mysteriously pulled up to the school.

"Drive!" Moze yelled.

"Why?"

"Just drive okay. As fast as you can, just drive!" Ned obeyed and topped 80 mph as all the was home. Once they were inside, they both flopped on the couch.

"So what was that about?" Ned asked.

"Well today Martin overheard Lisa and Cookie talking about me possibly being pregnant and he somehow spread it around to everyone...o yeah, one more thing-everyone know's about us getting married! I was working a problem on the board and I guess I forgot to turn it around this morning." Ned looked surprised then held Moze in his arms.

"Look. We can handle this. Prom's Friday and we graduate next Thursday. We of all people can handle a little gossip for that long."

"I guess you're right. By the way, where were you today?"

"Well, when you were sick and asleep, I looked at your wedding planner and it said I had an appointment with the tailor to get a my suit and the groomsmen's suits, so I did. I also made my half of the invite list, and arranged the tent for the reception."

Moze leaned in and hugged him again.

"Oh my god! I love you!"

"I'm pretty special, I know! I also picked out a place to have the ceremony, I thought you might like."

"Where might that be?"

"You know about our special place on the beach, there's that cliff. Well I thought we could have the ceremony up there and the reception down on the beach."

"That's...that's perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Great, I'm glad you like it cuz there's no changing it now. I have it set up and everything. The planner thingy says you have to pick out the flowers today and call the invitation people to have them send out the invitations after you give them the guest list that you have to make for your side of the family."

Moze took a deep breath, stood up, and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

She sat there about an hour adding a crossing out names until she finally had it completed. She picked up the lists and put them in her purse. She then picked up to the phone and called the florist and the invitation place to tell them they were coming.

"Get your butt up Ned, we've got places to go!"

"AHH!!!! MOZE!!!"

"Your coming!"

They headed out the door and sped out the driveway.

They finally got back at 10 that night. Neither of them thought twice about watching TV, they just headed up the stairs to their room. They changed into their PJ's and climbed into Ned's bed. Ned put his arm around her and started to kiss her neck when Moze said,

"Not tonight Ned! I'm too tired"

"Come on Moze, it's been like two days!!!"

"You poor thing!"

"Puweeze Moze!!!" Ned shot the puppy dog face at her.

"Alright alright! You know I can't resist the puppy dog face!!!" Ned smiled in victory as they began to kiss and what not.

**Author Note: So she's not pregnant!!!! I never intended for her to get pregnant in the first place, I just wanted to mess with you guys!!!hahaha!!-evil laugh!!-Review puweeze!!!!**


	17. A Prom, a Party, and a Problem

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's.**

**Author Note: Sorry for not posting new chappies for soooo long!!! I've had all this crap to do with Beta convention and all this school work I just didn't have time!!! Thanks for all my reviews and subscriptions!!!**

**Chapter 17: A Prom, a Party, and a Problem**

Prom day

The gang had decided to skip their last half of classes so they could get ready for the fast approaching prom. Moze and Lisa rode together to Lisa's house and Cookie and Ned went back to the Bigby's for some guy time.

Moze's POV

Moze and Lisa walked into the house excited. A few days before they had gone out and bought tons of spa products and their prom dresses with accessories.

They spent the next few hours doing mannie/peties and facials, and listening to music. All was well untill...

"Oww!!" Lisa said, grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" Moze asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure."

"Your only 4 months along, you couldn't be going into labor!" Moze said.

"Your probably right. It's nothing. I'll be fine."

They went back to their routine not thinking anything of it.

Ned's POV

Ned and Cookie had decided to spend the next few hours playing video games and talking.

"Dang Ned! You always beat me!!!" Cookie said defeated.

"Well, I'm just awesome like that."

Cookie punched Ned in the shoulder.

"Cook?"

"Yeah, Ned?" Cookie said as they both sat back in the couch.

"What's it like knowing your gonna be a dad? Is it scary?"

Cookie let out a long breath.

"At first I have to admit, I was scared to death. But eventually I got over it and there's nothing I can do about it. We've had it easy. Both our parents are doing their best to help us with it. Yeah, their disappointed but their both excited to have a grandkid...Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

Ned ruffled his eyebrows.

"Well, Moze and I are getting married in about a month and a half. We'd both like to go to college and that's what we're planning on doing. Getting and apartment near USC. If something happens and she gets pregnant too soon, we may not get to finish college."

Ned let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"I see what ya mean, Ned. Lisa and I decided to wait about college until she's had the baby and we're settled. Our parents agreed to watch the baby while we're gone. I won't be going to Harvard like I planned, but I got myself into this mess and its the price I have to pay. All I have to say is be REALLY careful. Don't take any risks."

"Thanks Cookie. That scare a few weeks ago has had me worked up." Cookie clapped Ned on the back and looked at his watch.

"Looks like we've got two hours to pick up that _ladies_." Cookie stressed.

"I've gotta take a shower." Ned said and hurried up the stairs while Cookie turned on the TV and flipped through the stations.

An hour and a half later

Moze's POV

"AHH!" Lisa winced for the third time since this first.

"Lisa-"

"No Moze. I'm gonna enjoy my prom. This **will **be a memorable night. A happy memorable night if I have anything to do with it."

"Okay, suit yourself." Moze said flipping open her phone.

"Hello?" Ned answered.

"Hey sweetie it's Moze."

"Oh, hey!"

"I just wanted to remind you to lock our bedroom door before you leave. I don't wanna come up there tonight and find people foolin around up there." (a/n: Ned was throwing one of the 6 after parties that would be going on that night)

"Crap! I knew I forgot something!" Moze smiled and shook her head.

Ned walked over and grabbed his suit jacket off of his bed.

"Thanks for reminding me Moze. We're on our way. See ya in a few."

"By Ned. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ned looked in his mirror and straightened his tie and noticed Cookie doing the same. They both started laughing.

Both walked out of the room, and Ned locked the door and put the key above the door, hidden. They ran down the stairs and grabbed Lisa's and Moze's corsages out of the fridge. Ned grabbed his keys and they were off.

Meanwhile Moze and Lisa were putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup. Both looked stunning. As they grabbed their purses, they heard a knock on the door. Lisa went to open it. In walked Ned and Cookie.

When Moze looked up at Ned, her world stopped. He looked handsome, H-O-T, and anything you could think of but most of all, he was all hers. Apparently Ned was thinking the same thing because Cookie had to give him a push over to her to put her corsage on. Both couples locked hands and walked outside where a limousine had "mysteriously" appeared. (Ned and Cookie had planned the entire thing) Both girls squealed and kissed their boyfriends on the cheek. The all walked over and got in.

At the prom

The prom was being held on a private cruise boat. The boat ride/prom had everything. They stepped aboard and walked over to sit at a table reserved for the four.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Cookie asked Lisa.

"Punch would be fine. Ooo, bring me some shrimp cocktail too!"

"K." Cookie said.

"What about you, Moze?" Ned asked.

"Punch is fine." Ned walked over and gave her a kiss then walked off to find Cookie.

"AHH!" Lisa whimpered grabbing her abdomen.

"Lisa I'm telling you this can't be good! You need to at least tell Cookie!"

"Moze, listen to me! I don't want Simon to get worked up over this! Its probably nothing!"

"But it might be something!"

"Quiet Moze, here they come!" Lisa hushed.

Lisa plastered on a smile while Moze looked at her worried.

Ned noticed Moze's expression and decided to have a chat.

A slow song started playing...

"May I have this dance Miss Mozely?"

"Yes you may, Mr. Bigby." Ned held out a hand and Moze grabbed it.

Lisa had obviously not been feeling like dancing so Cookie sat down next to her and they started talking.

Ned and Moze quickly realized what song was playing and looked at each other smiling.

"It's the song from your letter." Moze said.

"Ummhmm..." Ned said swaying with Moze to the beat.

"Why were you looking at Lisa so strangely when we walked up?" Ned asked once the song was over and they had moved over to the side of this ship to gaze over the side.

"Oh, that. She's been having really bad stomach cramps since earlier today. I'm really worried about her and she just won't listen."

"Has she told Cook?"

"No, and she won't let me tell him either. She keeps telling me that she won't let this ruin her night."

"I can see where she's coming from. I was talking with Cookie today about how he's gotten used to the idea of becoming a dad."

"How'd you get on that subject?"

"Uhh..." Ned said uncomfortably.

"Just tell me Ned!"

"I asked him if he was scared knowing he was gonna be a teenage dad."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know what would happen if that ever happened to us."

"You don't think we could handle it?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Oh."

"I do know one thing though."

"What?" Moze asked.

"I wanna tell people we're engaged tonight at our after party."

"NO, NED!!! I can't take it!!! I'm sick of everyone talking about it!!! The rumors have finally died down and I don't want to start a whole new batch!!" Moze said waving her hands in the air.

"But we're gonna have to tell them sooner or later!!!" Ned yelled.

"I SAID NOT TONIGHT!!!"

"BUT WHY NOT?!?!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE I'm ready." Moze yelled then quieted.

"READY FOR WHAT MOZE? NOT READY TO TELL PEOPLE OR NOT READY TO GET MARRIED?!!?"

"..--.." Moze was speechless.

One look at Moze and Ned knew the answer. He closed his eyes and covered them with is hand. He leaned against the side of the boat.

Moze almost got a word out when suddenly a loud scream imitated from the room. They ran back inside and found that Lisa had collapsed in pain and was unable to get up. She was lying on the floor. Her head supported by Cookie.

"CALL 911!!!" Cookie screamed.

"We're two miles from shore!!!" Martin said.

"Is their some sort of rescue boat with an engine on the side?"

Martin went off to check.

Lisa was sweating profusely.

"Simon..."

"You're gonna be okay Lisa. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'm sorry..."

"What?..." Cookie asked.

"For ruining your night..."

Cookie leaned down and gave her a hug.

"All I care is that your alright." At that moment Martin ran back into the room.

"There's no rescue boat but I called the coat guard and their bringing a boat out here for you guys."

"Thanks Martin."

"Don't mention it."

Ned and Moze looked at each other and Moze ran off in the other direction crying.

Cookie was too worried about Lisa to notice.

"Cook, if you don't mind, I think Moze and I would like to come with you."

"It's fine, Ned." In the distance sirens could be heard and a low hum of a boat engine.

"Where is Moze anyway, that boat's almost here." Ned looked around.

"I don't know but I'll go try and find her."

"You better hurry because we're not waiting for you."

"I know, Cook, and you shouldn't. If I'm not back in time just go on."

"Okay." Ned whipped away around the outside of the ship. It didn't take him long to find Moze.

He walked over to her.

"A rescue boat's coming for Lisa. I'm gonna be on it and if you want to too then fine." Ned said with slight anger in his voice.

Moze kept gazing out across the moonlight ocean.

"I think I'm gonna stay here and think..."

"You do that." Ned said with real anger in his voice this time. His heart breaking slightly as he walked off toward the boat that had just pulled up.

**Author Note: **I haven't posted in a long time so I decided to write a really lone one this time. If I do say so myself, this is my best chapter so far. Please comment!!! And if I might add evil laugh another cliffy!!!muahahah!!!!lol!!!


	18. Forgive and Forget?

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's.**

**Author Note: Thanks for my reviews!!! As I was rereading my last chapter I noticed that I had one too many type-o's. Sorry for that!!! I was up pretty late writing it! Enjoy chapter 18!!!**

**Chapter 18: Forgive and Forget?**

Same place I left off

Ned's POV

Ned steadily walked in the opposite direction, away from Moze. He didn't even look back.

He hurriedly walked over and hopped board the coast guard's rescue boat.

"Anything change with Lisa since I was gone?" Ned asked Cookie.

"Well, she's had a few more of those stomach cramps. The EMT's honestly don't know what's wrong. I'm really worried Ned."

"Don't worry Cook, they'll take good care of her." With that the boat sped off toward shore. Once again Ned didn't look back. Didn't see Moze clinging to the side of the ship, weeping.

Moze's POV

'_What have I done?' _Moze thought.

Moze picked herself up and walked inside the cabin of the ship where the party had started up again. She didn't feel much like partying so she walked over to the open bar that Seth's parents had ignorantly paid for along with the party boat. Seth's parents were loaded with money they didn't know what to do with.

Moze had never had as much as a sip of alcohol in her entire life. She had no idea what to order.

Suddenly she felt an arm go around her shoulders. She looked around to see none other than Seth Powers.

"A beer for me, and a tequila with a twist for the lady." Seth said to the bartender.

"Get your arm off me you creep!!!" Moze said pushing Seth's arm off.

"I'm just trying to help! I saw that little cat fight you had with Bigby out there."

"Well I think you've done enough 'helping' for a lifetime so far Seth." Moze said angrily.

The bartender turned around and handed them their drinks. Moze took one sip and winced in pain. It was the worst thing she'd ever tasted.

"Yummy!" Moze said sarcastically.

Seth took a long sip of his beer while laughing. He swung his arm around Moze as she took a larger sip of her drink.

"Come with me, Mozely. I've got my very own bedroom on this rig near the front."

Apparently Moze had taken a few more sips of her drink than planned and she quickly found that holding alcohol wasn't her strong suit. She was rather tipsy.

"Sure." Moze said. Seth gave a surprised look.

"Right this way Miss Mozely." Seth said 'Miss Mozely' in a way that sounded like Ned. With Moze's drunken state, she thought it **was **Ned. (This can't be good.)

Moze sat her half empty glass down and followed Seth, in her mind, Ned, to his room aboard the ship.

Ned's POV

Ned was sitting with Cookie in the waiting room of the hospital. Both looked exhausted.

"Ned?" Cookie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't Moze come with us?"

'_Moze'_ Ned thought longingly.

"We kinda had a fight earlier. You know...before Lisa collapsed."

"What about? I'm sure it's nothing that could break apart Dukakas' power couple."

"I'm not so sure Cook. She said she may not be ready to marry me." Ned said laying his head back in his hands.

"Oh...Sorry man." Cookie said sadly.

Just then a nurse walked in.

"Is there a Simon Nelson Cook here?" The nurse said scanning the room.

"Over here!" Cookie said.

The nurse motioned for Cookie to come with her. Cookie followed her out of sight and Ned just sat there with a depressed look on his face.

Moze's POV

Moze and Seth stepped into his room and Seth locked the door. He walked over to Moze and started kissing her. Moze, thinking it was Ned, kissed back. Seth started walking her over to the bed. He quickly started trying to undo her dress. '_That's not like Ned to be this fast!' _Moze thought.

Her thoughts were becoming clear again. She stopped kissing him and stepped back. Once her eyes focused she realized that it wasn't Ned, but Seth. She ran over and punched him hard in the stomach. He flopped over onto the bed in agony. Once reality set in, Moze started crying.

'_How could I have been so stupid! I love Ned and I almost had sex with someone who I hate! Oh my God!" _

Moze ran out of the room and into a nearby bathroom. Nausea had set in.

Ned's POV

Ned continued to sit in the waiting room for another 30 minutes. Cookie came in the room and took him to see Lisa. He had a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong Cook?" Ned asked after noticing Lisa was crying.

"She didn't go into labor, Ned."

"Okay, well that's a good thing, right?"

"She's not going to go into labor. She had a miscarriage." Cookie said sitting down and grabbing Lisa's trembling hand.

Lisa broke through and said, "We were going to name him Simon, Jr." before breaking down in tears again.

"I'm so sorry guys." Ned said.

"We'll get through it, we always do." Cookie said smiling slightly at Lisa.

"Ned, why don't you go on home. We wouldn't want your house to be torn down by crazy kids on our behalf." Lisa said.

"You know, if it's okay, I may take you up on that one. I'll come by and see you-?"

"She gets out tomorrow at noon. You can come over to her place. I'm sure I'll be there."

"Okay I'll see ya tomorrow then." Ned said stepping out the door.

"By Ned." Both Lisa and Cookie said in unison.

As Ned walked out the door he realized he had not taken his car and it was still at his house. He quickly flipped open his phone and dialed the limo driver.

"Seaside Limo's, Jerry speaking."

"Hey Jerry, it's Ned Bigby. Could you pick me up at Sacred Heart hospital. I'm at the front door."

(I love Scrubs!!!)

"Will do kiddo. I'm only a few blocks from there actually."

"Great, thanks Jerry."

Ned closed his phone and sat down on a bench near the door. Within 5 minutes the limo pulled up and Ned hopped in.

"Where to?" Jerry asked.

"Just take me home please." Ned replied.

Jerry sped off toward Ned's house.

Moze's POV

After being sick for awhile, Moze walked out of the bathroom and noticed the ship had docked. A crowd had formed on the dock. Moze hopped off the ship and walked over to Martin.

"Hey, could you do me a favor, Martin?" Moze asked.

"Sure Jennifer, what?"

"Could you give me a ride home?"

"Okay, right this way."

Moze followed him to his car and hopped in the passenger's side while Martin hopped in opposite.

"Safety first." Martin said buckling his seatbelt exaggeratedly. Moze rolled her eyes and did the same. Martin started the car and sped off. It was a rather quiet ride, a word here and there. After a longer silence, Martin began inching his hand toward Moze's upper thigh and eventually on top of it. Moze closed her eyes and it was all she could do but cry. She pushed his hand away.

"Martin-not you too, please don't be that guy! I've had enough of this tonight." She said looking out the window.

"I-I'm so sorry Moze. I can't believe I was so insensitive."

"It's fine, just don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't I promise." Martin said pulling in to Moze's driveway.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home, are you gonna be okay?"

'_Crap! He doesn't know that I moved in with Ned!'_

"No, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle being alone." Moze said nervously.

"Alright, see ya Monday. I guess your not going to Ned's big prom party are you? I am, if you do come maybe I'll see you there." Martin said in his usual Martin tone.

"Maybe in a little bit, k." Moze said hopping out of the car. She waved as he drove next door and found one of the very few parking spots at the Bigby's. Moze let out a breath and sneaked through the hedge to the Bigby's. She hid until Martin had gone in and looked in a window at the front of the house. Suddenly she heard a car pull up. It was the limo. She saw Ned get out and she made a bee line for the shadows. She watched as he pulled his exhausted-looking form into his house.

With another heavy breath she ran toward a spot under his window. She climbed the tree that she had climbed countless times before up to his window. She opened it and fell in.

'_Ouch!' _Moze said to only her self. She picked her self up and sat on Ned's bed.

Ned's POV

Ned walked in to his house and was ambushed by people.

"Great party Ned!" Coconut Head exclaimed.

"Thanks." Ned said halfheartedly.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go up to my room and take a break from all this." Ned said slumping up the stair and down the hall.

He reached up for the key and unlocked the door. He let out a long sigh, opened the door and walked in.

No POV

Moze looked up and noticed Ned. She immediately put her head in her hands to avoid his gaze. Ned walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Moze..." Ned said almost inaudibly.

Moze sniffed and replied, "Hmm..." equally as quiet.

"What's going on with us?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared. I know I usually don't care what people think of me but I guess I really do."

"Moze, that doesn't explain why you don't want to marry me." Ned looked sadly at Moze.

"I do-I **do **want to marry you. It's just the idea that scares me. I know your **the **one, but it seems everything and everyone's against us. I don't know, maybe-maybe it's a sign."

"Moze that's stupid and anytime you have any doubts remember this. Your my one and I'm your one. We're soul mates. Trust me that I'll take care of you no matter what. I know that sounds corny but it's the truth. I love you Moze."

"I love you too."

"Then it's settled. No more doubts no more secrets, okay?"

"Ned?" Moze said almost painfully.

"Yeah?"

"After you left I went to the bar on the ship and Seth came up and ordered mea drink."

"That's it you just drank some alcohol that Seth ordered you because you had no idea what to order anyway?"

"No exactly. After I'd had about half of it I realized I can't hold alcohol the way I thought I could. He must have noticed that too because...because...he took advantage of me."

"Moze..." Ned said looking hurt and leaning in to hug Moze.

"Where is that creep. I have something to say to him. But first, did you...did you...-"

"No, but almost. I was drunk enough to not recognize faces and I thought he was you. But I know you well enough to eventually figure it out." Ned gave her another hug and a kiss.

"I'm so sorry Ned. I was so stupid tonight. I regret anything I did or said." Moze said while starting to cry against Ned's shoulder.

"It's okay Moze. Don't be sorry, I was wrong to overreact like I did and I'm sorry." They sat and hugged for what seemed like an hour.

"So, do ya wanna go join the party?" Ned asked.

"Absolutely!" Moze exclaimed. The two walked out of the room, forgetting to lock the door again.

**Author Note: I know it was long!!! Tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! BTW this isn't the end of this story, k!!**


	19. Our Song

**L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ned's Declassified!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't re-posted in a long time! I've just been really busy with school and have been working on songfics! (Maybe u've read them!) I believe a short re-cap is necessary...**

**Re-Cap**

**The last chapter was Ned and Moze's prom. Lisa had a miscarriage, and Ned's having an after-prom party. Moze gets a major case of cold feet about her engagement to Ned and "issues" arise. The problem is quickly solved and the chapter ended with Ned and Moze walking out of their bedroom and off to enjoy the party, all-the-while forgetting to lock the door again...**

**Chapter 19: Our Song**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ned's Living Room-

The party was just getting good when Ned and Moze arrived. Ned received some hi-fives and other greetings while Moze just looked on sheepishly.

"Let's do something crazy!" Ned yelled over the commotion.

"What did you have in mind?" Moze asked yelling back.

Ned looked over at his Karaoke machine.

"Oh no! Ohhh NO! Ned, please don't make me!"

"It's prom night! We've only got a week of school left and you have an awesome voice! We don't have anything to loose!" Ned said which earned him a smile and a simple nod from Moze.

Ned walked over and made a loud whistle with two fingers. Everyone, after a moment, quieted.

"Moze and I would like to thank you guys for coming tonight, and we'd like to treat you to some karaoke! After that, it's open mike!" Ned said as the crowd laughed and cheered them on. Ned grabbed Moze's hand and pulled her over to where he was standing. Ned switched the machine on, and within seconds, Moze recognized the tune- "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.

She waited for the beat and started to sing and sway a little...

"I was riding shotgun, with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel (she put her hand over her heart)

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down, He says-"

Ned cuts in...

"Baby is something wrong?"

Moze- "I say, nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song."

The crowd is dancing by now, but some of the girls were looking up at them with that "Aww! What-A-Cute-Couple look.

Moze- "And he says..."

Ned- "Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

Cause it's late and your mamma don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date 'man. I didn't kiss her and I should have.'"

Moze- "And when I got home

Before I said Amen, Asking God if he could play it again"

As Moze sings the next verse, she looks over at Ned.

"I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day

Had gone all wrong and been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses, and the note that said..."

They sang the chorus together, then finished the song out. They took a bow, but didn't leave. They had made a promise earlier to clear away all the rumors, and hopefully not cause new ones.

Ned chimed in...

"On more thing, guys. Moze and I wanted to make an announcement and end all these rumors about us..."

Moze shyly lifted her left hand to show off her engagement ring, and she grabbed the mike...

"We're engaged! I'm NOT pregnant! And I don't really care what you think about it either!" They received some gasps at first, but initially got a loud round of applause. This made them both smile. They stepped away from the spotlight as Missy Meanie started singing As If by Sara Evans. They started dancing and enjoying themselves to the fast-paced song. when Missy was done, someone plugged in their ipod and played the song Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls and everyone broke up into couples for a slow dance.

"So, that wasn't so bad was it?" Ned asked.

"No, I guess not..." Moze said with a sad look.

"Moze..we're gonna be okay. Trust me."

"But how do you _know _that?!" Ned started to say something but was interrupted by someone...

"He doesn't. Marriage is a mystery that no one really knows the secret to, but if you love each other enough, which you guys absolutely do, you'll find a way to get through the hard times and enjoy your life together." It was Suzie. Ned turned around to look at her. Before Ned could speak Moze started...

"I'm so sorry about how I've treated you over the years. I guess I was insecure about myself and about Ned..."

"Don't worry about it Jennifer! I guess I really deserved those things. But how could _you _be insecure? I got _pregnant _when I was _fifteen_! My rep's been tarnished basically my entire high school life! I was jealous of _you_! _You _ended up with the sweet, innocent boyfriend, and the good grades, and _you _were smart enough to not waste your virginity on someone you don't really love and kept it until you were mature enough to handle it. I really admire all you've done over the years I've known you and I'm so happy you get to spend the rest of your life with Ned." By now, both Suzie and Moze were crying. Moze walked over and enveloped Suzie in a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned was off talking to "the guys" while Moze and Suzie were off talking about marriage, Suzie's pregnancy, and basically catching up on all those years they lost.

"Do you wanna be my bridesmaid?" Moze asked.

"I already asked Lisa to be my maid-of-honor, but I'd really like it if you could."

"I'd be honored Jennifer!" Suzie said hugging Moze again.

"How is she doing anyway?" Suzie continued, gesturing at her own growing tummy.

"We just found out tonight. She miscarried..." Moze said with a frown.

"Oh no! That's awful! If only one good thing has come out of this, _these_, pregnancies is that you get to wake up every day and know that there's that little person who depends on you and loves you with all their little heart." Moze smiled sweetly.

"That's so sweet! Then I can't wait until Ned and I have kids." Moze said causing Ned, across the room, to say...

"What was that?!!" wide eyed and surprised.

"Never mind, honey!" Moze called across the room, causing Ned to take a deep breath and get back to playing cards.

Suzie smiled and laughed a little at this and Moze joined in soon after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned and Moze had met up again and were slow dancing to Mary's Song, also by Taylor Swift. Moze leaned over to his ear to whisper...

"Do you wanna take this party somewhere more...(she looked around)...private?" she asked. Ned's eyes were suddenly huge as a smile began to play at his lips. His response was a double eyebrow raise, "suggestively".

Moze heads off up the stairs, dragging Ned by the arm behind her. They pause at their bedroom door and start kissing frantically. Moze fumbles with the doorknob and finally opens it. They enter the room and Ned plasters Moze to the wall and starts kissing her neck. She opens her eyes and lets out a shrill scream.

"That's right! I'm the _man_, Moze!" Ned exclaimed triumphantly. Moze pushes him off her, suddenly turning pale and wide eyed. Her eyes are glued to the bed. Ned gives her a questioning look and turns around himself.

"AHH! MARTIN!...MISSY?!" He yells.

"Sorry, Ned...Moze. We just got caught up in the heat of the moment and just _had _to give in to passion!" Martin said happily.

"Yuck! I don't wanna hear about your..._passion_!" Ned said dragging Moze out the door with him and shutting it. They both started laughing hysterically.

"What was _that_! 'I'm the _man _Moze!'?!" Moze said mockingly and laughing.

"It's a guy thing, alright!" Ned said hardly controlling his laughs either.

"Do you still want to? You know..." Ned asked longingly. **(A/N: hahaha!)**

"Of course! Let's see...We can't go to the downstairs guestroom because it's probably..._occupied_..."She turned around and gave a thoughtful look.

"Your parents' room!" Moze said, and Ned, being the typical teenage boy, "gave in".

"Fine. It's been locked, so no one could get in there except us and...my mom and dad." Ned said with a gulp.

"It'll be okay. I mean, they're not supposed to be home until tomorrow night anyway." That's all the convincing Ned needed, except one word stuck with him, "supposed". He shrugged it off and reached up above the door and grabbed the key, then unlock ed the door. He opens it and they walk in, then begin kissing again furiously. Ned closes the door with his foot and they make their way over to the bed to do "other" things.

An hour or so later, they lay cuddling under the covers.

"I love you, Moze." Ned said.

"I love you too, Ned. By the way, did you lock-" Moze didn't finish. The doorknob began to turn and the door creaked open...

**A/N: 1,500 words! I've outdone myself! Please review! I want like 6 or I won't post the next chapter!!! Thanks for all those subscriptions/favorites/reviews!!! They were awesome!!!**


End file.
